


Мышонок

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, switch gender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: Фемснарри с рейтингом, переменой пола, проклятием и Сириусом-коммунистом на заднем плане! Раскрыта тема сисек, чулков, шоколадного пирога и черного лака для ногтей! Комфорт практически без херта! Гарри и Северус прокляты старым и малоизвестным проклятием: оба стали женщинами. И, пока варится зелье-антидот, они живут в уединенном домике в лесу. У Снейпа выдающаяся фигура и тяга к туфлям на каблуках, а Гарри по-прежнему любит летать на метле. А любовь остается - в каких бы телах они не были.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/gifts).



> Фик написан по заявке на фестивале Время Снарри по картинке http://itmages.ru/image/view/1789711/20e17af5  
> Посмотрите на картинку - вот и текст примерно такой же. Не слишком серьезно, смешно и про повседневную жизнь. Ну и про Снейпа с сиськами, конечно! В предупреждениях отметила "элементы фемслэша" - хотя фактически тут фемслэш, если смотреть на тела, ведь они женские. Хотя между знакомыми нам героями-мужчинами. В общем, немудрено запутаться. Держите это в голове, я вас предупредила)

Утро было добрым — это Снейп понял сразу, как проснулся. Свет пробивался сквозь шторы, теплый Поттер прижимался к спине, и было так хорошо, будто где-то звучала музыка, в такт которой билось сердце. Поймав себя на том, что улыбается, не открывая глаз, Снейп повернулся к Гарри и застыл. Сел в постели…

— Мерлиновы яйца!

— А? Северус, давай еще поспим! — голос Гарри звучал как-то непривычно, но все внимание Снейпа приковали выпуклости под футболкой. Откинув одеяло, он обнаружил… точнее не обнаружил. Полный комплект к пышному бюсту. 

— О господи…

— Северус, да что… — Гарри продрал глаза. — Ого! Ничего себе… богатство! 

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Снейп, оторвавшись, наконец, от лицезрения осиротевшего лобка в зарослях иссиня-черных волос. А посмотреть было на что. Гарри превратился в низенькую девицу со слегка пробивающимися усиками и удивленно изогнутыми бровями. Волосы были растрепаны по-прежнему, остальное скрывалось под одеялом.

— Да… но у тебя явно больше. Размера на три…

Внезапно Снейп почувствовал непреодолимое желание проораться. И побегать по комнате. Вскочив, он завопил:

— Господи, да у тебя что, мозги отшибло?! Мерлин, Моргана и все их чертовы причиндалы!

— А как они колышутся, когда ты прыгаешь, — зачарованно продолжал Гарри.

— Поттер!

— Ну ладно, ладно. Мы стали женщинами, сам видишь. Но как? И что будем делать?

— Понятия не имею, — внезапно выдохшись, он плюхнулся обратно на постель и поджал под себя ноги. — Новых зелий я не готовил, ты не принимал, вчера за ужином мы ели разную еду… Кто мог нас проклясть?

— Некому вроде, кому мы нужны? На прошлой неделе разбирали библиотеку на Гриммо, но там никого не было. Вроде бы на книгах ничего не обнаружили.

— Если эта скотина Блэк ничего не…

— Слушай, ну хватит тебе. Сириус уже три года на Кубе, что бы он мог сделать. Кстати, помнишь, портрет Вальбурги, который мы так и не смогли снять, очень вопил…

— Хм. Выхода нет, придется звать Дамблдора. Все равно я не смогу вести уроки в таком виде… Как и ты. 

Гарри нервно хихикнул. Снейп взял с тумбочки пергамент, оторвал кусок и нацарапал пару предложений. Потом отправился в соседнюю комнату отдать записку ворону. Вернувшись, он застал Гарри за попытками втиснуться в джинсы. 

— Северус, они не налезают! — нервно воскликнул он. — Вообще! Что же это такое?

— Это, Поттер, твои любимые булочки на ночь. Теперь ты, знаешь ли, не мальчик, — злорадно бросил Снейп, глядя, как Гарри тщетно пытается натянуть узкие штанины на округлившиеся бедра.

— Но черт побери! У тебя задница по-прежнему плоская! Это же мои штаны! Мои любимые! — в голосе Гарри слышались слезы.

— Другая конституция. У женщин вес распределяется иначе. Слушай, если бы это было самой большой нашей проблемой… Просто надевай мантию. Скоро тут будет Дамблдор.

— Мир несправедлив!

— Да уж, такого ждать не приходится! Надо же, оба схлопотали где-то неизвестное проклятие…

— У тебя вон какие сиськи, а у меня — только задница, — Гарри обиженно надулся, глядя на свою чуть выступающую грудь.

Снейп только закатил глаза. Без усилий влез в свои брюки и поморщился, надевая ботинки. Камин зашумел, и они услышали встревоженный голос Дамблдора:

— Мальчики?

— Всегда ненавидел это обращение, — буркнул Снейп, выходя из комнаты. — Поттер, идем же.

Увидев Гарри, который задел бедром дверной проем, и хмурого встрепанного Снейпа с внушительным бюстом, подрагивающим под футболкой, Дамблдор поперхнулся лимонной долькой.

**

— Думосбор я доставлю позже, а сейчас отправляйтесь собирать вещи, — заключил директор, выслушав их подозрения и ничего не обнаружив с помощью диагностических заклинаний. — Через час я вышлю вам портключ в убежище, там будет самое необходимое. Остальное закажете совиной почтой позже, я предоставлю вам школьную птицу. Необходима секретность, пока мы не выяснили, с чем имеем дело.

— О Мерлин, а магия-то? — простонал вдруг Гарри.

— Что ты хочешь… — удивленно начал Дамблдор, но тут Гарри, вытащив палочку из кармана мантии и чуть не выронив ее, выпалил:

— Экспеллиармус!

Поймав в воздухе палочку директора, он успокоено выдохнул:

— Работает! Простите, сэр, не знаю, почему-то автоматически получилось разоружение, будто рефлекс какой. Испугался, что мы могли и магию потерять.

— Рад, что с магией все в порядке, — невозмутимо отреагировал Дамблдор. — Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, мальчики! И не унывайте!

Гарри фыркнул, а Снейп уже направился в лабораторию, но его походке не хватало прежней стремительности. 

**  
В убежище было темно, и, не выпуская Гарри из объятий, Снейп наколдовал Люмос.  
Комната была круглой, с камином и с несколькими разноцветными коврами на полу. Шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты, темная винтовая лестница вела на второй этаж. 

— Ого! — восхитился Гарри. — Когда Дамблдор сказал про убежище, я думал, это будет какой-то подвал… или чулан.

— Дела, кажется, еще не настолько плохи, чтобы запихивать нас в чулан. В конце концов, мы всего лишь поменяли пол. Не думаю, что в этом есть какая-то политическая подоплека. Дамблдор — параноик, притом с бурной фантазией. Хотя не могу не отметить, что это изящный способ вывести меня из учебного процесса…

Гарри расхохотался.

— Месть от талантливого ученика, которого ты довел и который сумел опоить тебя неизвестным зельем?

— Вряд ли. Это не зелье, я по-прежнему уверен, — Снейп нахмурился. — Мерлин, какие ужасные, неудобные ботинки. Чувствую себя в них преотвратно. Надеюсь, Дамблдор включил во «все необходимое» обувь, подходящую для этих… метаморфоз. Пойду поищу, во что переодеться.

Гарри проводил взглядом Северуса, поднимающегося по лестнице. Задумчиво покрутил головой, подошел к плите, открыл пару кухонных шкафчиков (паста, консервы, сахар и мука) и холодильник (яйца, молоко, бекон, сливки), потом раздвинул занавески. Окно было зачарованно — за ним виднелся еловый лес, полный сумрачной мороси. Гарри поежился, зажег камин и отправился искать Снейпа.

Снейп обнаружился в спальне. Уже переодетый в женскую мантию он сидел, с чрезвычайно довольным видом разглаживая на длинной ноге черный чулок. Увидев туфли на высоченной шпильке, Гарри поперхнулся.

— Ты что, всерьез собираешься носить эти пыточные туфли дома?

— Поттер, что сказал директор о «не унывайте»? Не порти мне настроение, когда я наконец-то чувствую себя нормально, сняв эти штаны и мерзкие ботинки… Отличные чулки, надо будет заказать больше. Возьми-ка! 

Машинально поймав пару черных чулок, Гарри приземлился на подол задранной мантии Снейпа и сбросил кеды. Натягивая чулок на колено, он неловко поддел тонкую ткань и полюбовался на длинную стрелку. Надев второй, встал и вдруг удивленно встряхнулся:

— Ох, ну что за гипноз такой! Северус, на что мне сдались эти чулки! У меня задница мерзнет, и вообще, почему опять черные?

— Других нет, да и не нужно. Чулки должны быть черными!

— Могу себе представить, что еще должно быть черным. Немаленький вышел бы списочек…

Снейп все еще задумчиво разглаживал черный нейлон на бедре. Гарри завистливо проследил взглядом длинную линию стройной ноги. 

— Поттер, не капризничай. Лучше напиши список того, что тебе нужно, скоро здесь будет школьная сова. — Снейп оторвался от чулок, острым взглядом окинул туалетный столик. Обнаружив там с десяток разных пузырьков, он выбрал один, черный, поднес его поближе к глазам и прочитал:

— «Свежий асфальт», лак для ногтей… Отлично, для начала сойдет, а то руки, как голые, невозможно смотреть.

Гарри фыркнул и пересел в кресло, взявшись за пергамент и открыв список покупок пунктом «Шерстяные колготки красные, 2 штуки»

**

Пообедав, Гарри принялся слоняться по дому и изучать обстановку. Битком набитые книжные шкафы, чулан со швабрами, в который он так и не пристроил свою метлу, поставив ее снаружи, у дверей. Темные гобелены на стенах, много волшебных картин, плотные зеленые шторы. Уютно, но у него не проходило тревожное ощущение, что он в ловушке. Нужно держать себя в руках. Хотя бы ради Северуса. Тот делал маникюр с такой абсолютной сосредоточенностью, что Гарри забеспокоился.

Через некоторое время Снейп уже расчищал поверхность, «вполне пригодную для лабораторного стола», и распаковывал переносную лабораторию. Обнаружив, что все готово, горелки установлены, котлы стоят ровным рядком, но варить совершенно нечего, он пригорюнился. Гарри ходил кругами, стараясь не хмуриться, отчего лицо перекашивалось только больше. Видимо, до него только сейчас по-настоящему дошло, во что они влипли. Решив любой ценой сохранять спокойствие, Снейп взял командный тон:

— Ты закончил со списком покупок?

— А? — встрепенулся Гарри. — Нет, отвлекся на обед. Пожалуй, надо и правда закончить. 

Глядя, как рухнувший в кресло Поттер мусолит перо, Снейп и сам взялся за бумагу. Решив не дергаться до получения думосбора, он принялся за свой список и решительно начертил на левой стороне листа: «Плюсы».

_— Давно не был в отпуске — имею право не вести уроки неопределенно долго_

_— Не буду видеть толпу малолетних идиотов_

_— Поттер рядом_

Больше плюсов своего положения он придумать не смог. Помаявшись, вписал еще один:

_— Расширение мировоззрения: возможность посмотреть на мир глазами женщины_

С минусами проблем бы не возникло, но, к счастью, ожидание закончилось: в центре комнаты возник Дамблдор, бережно обнимающий думосбор.

**  
_— Предатели! Предатели крови! — громкий голос Вальбурги встретил их в пыльной прихожей. — Грязное отребье! Как посмели вы явиться сюда!_

_— Надо же, — поморщился Гарри, — сколько лет я тут не был, а она все так же орет. — Он взял Снейпа за руку и потянул: — Пойдем поскорее в библиотеку?_

_— Трус! Трусливый предатель!_

_— Что? — Снейп оглянулся и уставился на портрет. Лицо Вальбурги было перекошено от ярости, ее костлявые руки, казалось, сейчас прорвут холст, так отчаянно она ими трясла._

_— Грязнокровка, предавший своего хозяина! Трус! Отребье!_

_Снейп пожал плечами._

_— Грязный извращенец! Думаешь, этот полудурок мальчишка, сын грязнокровки, позор этого дома, долго будет с тобой? Он предаст тебя, бросит, выбросит, как вещь, как тряпку…_

_Спина Снейпа судорожно выпрямилась, лопатки закаменели._

_— Урод, порождение порока! Вон отсюда! Как вы смеете осквернять дом моих предков! Являетесь сюда вместе, позор, макабр, ну ничего, недолго этому продолжаться!_

_— Знаешь что, Поттер, ты, пожалуй, в состоянии и сам разобраться с вещами, а у меня нет особого желания слушать этот малоприятный аккомпанемент, — он развернулся и…_

_— Северус, даже не думай! Это… что ты! — Гарри поймал его за рукав и уставился так изумленно, будто увидел что-то невероятное. — Это ведь просто кусок холста и немного краски! Какая разница, что она вопит? Ты — мой любимый. Мое сердце._

_Выдохнув, Снейп притянул Гарри к себе и коротко притронулся губами к виску над дужкой очков. Потом к губам. Гарри обвил его шею руками._

_Визг Вальбурги перешел в ультразвуковой диапазон, но объятья стали крепче, а поцелуй все длился и длился._

_— Veni! Audi! Maledicti! Пусть у тебя сердце наизнанку вывернется, ублюдок! — выкрикнула Вальбурга._

_Большой круглый камень, выступающий из рамы портрета, вспыхнул синим светом, с тихим треском раскололся и погас. Поцелуй наконец закончился, Северус напоследок погладил Гарри по щеке, но никто из них больше не смотрел в сторону портрета. Они направились в библиотеку._

— Думаю, это оно. Замуровать проклятие в раму, надо же, старая карга. Очень в стиле Блэков, — проворчал Снейп, вынырнув из думосбора.

— Полагаю, проклятие было активировано кодовыми словами, которые произнесла Вальбурга Блэк, — заметил Дамблдор, — я определенно читал об этом.

— Проклинать из могилы — это же надо было додуматься! — Гарри нахмурился. — И что теперь с нами будет? Ведь она говорила про «наизнанку вывернуться» …

— Я думаю, проклятие изменило свое действие. Учитывая, что скорее всего оно предназначалось для одного человека, а подействовало на вас обоих, — выдвинул версию директор.

— И учитывая, что даже Блэки могут придумать что-нибудь получше, чем изменение пола! — фыркнул Снейп. — Я думаю это очевидно. _Пришел, услышал, проклят_ — надо же.

— Гарри, я думаю, тебе стоит написать Сириусу. Возможно, он сможет чем-то помочь. А я отправлюсь на Гриммо и попробую покопаться в библиотеке. Вдруг там отыщутся записи…

— Не записи, — решительно перебил Снейп, — фрагмент рамы с камнем. Есть зелье, которое способно ликвидировать проклятие, если оно было заключено в некий предмет. Мне нужен фрагмент рамы и пара книг из хогвартской билиотеки. За фрагментом я отправляюсь прямо сейчас, не собираюсь болтаться в этом облике дольше необходимого.

— Я с тобой! Тем более нам нет необходимости прятаться…

— Гарри, Северус, нет! — повел рукой Дамблдор. — Я настроен не допускать вас до дома, полного проклятий и вздорных портретов, пока вы не вернете себе свой облик. Искать вам обоим замену еще на семестр — есть тысяча более увлекательных занятий, знаете ли.

Северус недовольно покраснел и сжал губы в ниточку, но промолчал.

— А главное, мальчики, то есть Гарри, Северус, постарайтесь сохранять спокойствие. Женская психика очень мобильна и, особенно у ведьм, сильно связана с физиологией. Не навредите своим новым телам, а то, кто знает, как потом пройдет обратное превращение… Судя по тому, что диагностические чары не показали ни малейших отклонений от нормы, вы в хорошей форме, не теряйте ее. И никакого колдовства применительно к себе, никаких чар и зелий лишний раз. Пользуйтесь маггловскими методами. Во всем! — Дамблдор наставительно поднял палец.

Снейп поморщился, будто съел что-то кислое.

— Да ладно тебе, — попытался утешить его погрустневший Гарри, — как-нибудь справимся. Я слышал, девушки в состоянии стресса любят совершать идиотские покупки…

— Школьная сова к вашим услугам! — напомнил Дамблдор.

— Благодарю, директор. Как только добудете фрагмент рамы…

— Непременно пришлю. Все будет хорошо, я уверен! До скорой встречи! — Дамблдор скрылся в камине.

— Говоришь, покупки…— задумчиво протянул Снейп, глядя прямо перед собой. — Ладно, давай сюда свой список. 

**

Вечер прошел как-то незаметно, и после ромашкового чая сон подкрался сам собой. Гарри принял душ и остановился на пороге спальни. После этого сумасшедшего дня он впервые успокоился и прислушался к себе. Ощущения были до странности обычными, будто бы он провел в теле женщины всю жизнь. Никакого дискомфорта. Впрочем, он ведь не сменил тело, а превратился в женщину, вместе со всем, как говорил за ужином Северус, «психофизиологическим комплексом», в который входили настроения и реакции. Осталась только память о том, кто он на самом деле. И это несовпадение нервировало. Что, если вся предыдущая жизнь ему просто приснилась? Но, по крайней мере, они с Северусом были вместе.

Северус лежал, водрузив подушку на середину кровати и закинув ноги на стенку. Даже без чулок и туфель ноги поражали своей длиной. На них можно было бы смотреть бесконечно, но взгляд помимо воли притягивали округлости. Черная простая футболка, в которой Снейп любил спать и которую прихватил с собой, обрисовывала чуть сплющившиеся под собственной тяжестью груди и небольшие соски. Все это было таким… незнакомым! Ну, разве нос был совсем прежний, гордо возвышался к потолку, игнорируя все перемены.

— Чтобы отдохнули, — пояснил Снейп, шевельнув лодыжкой и, видимо, неправильно истолковав его замешательство. — Ну, давай спать?

— Угу, — выдавил Гарри и, как загипнотизированный, направился к кровати. Он мельком подумал, что еще вчера у него бы стояло вовсю, вздумай Снейп так разлеживаться, а сейчас его с головы до ног переполняло теплое покалывающее волнение, но хотелось только лечь и пообниматься.

Снейп перевернулся, водворил подушку на место и приглашающее откинул одеяло. Гарри прилег, положил голову ему на плечо и привычно закинул ногу поперек бедер. Рельеф был непривычным. Прямо перед носом возвышалась грудь.

— Ну что ты? — Снейп, видимо, был озадачен его молчанием. — Мы… мы справимся. 

— Я знаю, — прошептал Гарри. — Чтобы ты не справился с зельем — ни за что не поверю. Справимся. Просто…

— Ну?

— Ты так... — рука Гарри скользнула с талии Снейпа выше, — можно я потрогаю?

Северус приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился так, будто у Гарри вырос второй нос, но, встретив нежный и нерешительный взгляд, дернул уголком рта и откинулся на подушку.

— Раньше ты не спрашивал, — буркнул он, взглянув из-под ресниц.

— Ну… раньше было по-другому, мы оба были мужчинами. А сейчас ты такая… ты невероятная.

— Трогай.

Гарри перевел дыхание и накрыл рукой мягкую выпуклость. Потом уткнулся носом Северусу в подмышку и стал легко, почти невесомо гладить, прослеживая пальцами контуры, ощущая, как сосок упирается ему в ладонь. По кругу, и снова, и снова. Северус лежал тихо, только сжал пальцами его коленку.

— Ох, как здорово, — глухо прошептал Гарри, — такие мягкие… Тебе не неприятно?

— Нет, — так же тихо прошептал Северус и уперся подбородком Гарри в макушку. — Это же ты. Трогай, если хочешь. 

Некоторое время они лежали, заново привыкая друг к другу. Снейп невидяще смотрел в потолок, Гарри сопел ему в плечо. Наконец они просто обнялись, а затем Гарри перекатился на бок, пристроившись животом к самой мягкой части худощавой спины Северуса.

— Мм, задница у тебя по-прежнему костлявая, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь к ней животом. — Вот она, несправедливость, потолстел только я…

— Не говори глупостей, при чем тут потолстел. Очень милый животик, и я хоть раз высплюсь, раз уж ты не будешь тыкать в мои кости всякими там… Не грусти, — оборвал сам себя Снейп, услышав душераздирающий вздох, — я сварю зелье и все вернется на круги своя. Будешь тыкать, сколько угодно. Спи.

— Спокойной ночи, Северус.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

**

Северус проснулся как-то вдруг, рывком. Сразу провел рукой вдоль тела — он по-прежнему был женщиной. Не то чтобы была надежда, что за ночь заклятье исчезнет, но не проверить он не мог. Гарри все еще спал. В женском облике у него смягчилась линия подбородка, нос стал слегка вздернутым, над верхней губой, изогнутой, будто в улыбке, темнел пушок. Грудь была маленькой, Снейп невольно подумал, что каждая уместилась бы в его любимую чайную чашку. Талия была тонкой и высокой, а вот бедра отличались большей основательностью. Почему-то они вызывали желание положить на них ладони и кожей ощутить изгиб и полноту. Но будить Гарри не хотелось, и Снейп, вздохнув, осторожно выбрался из постели.

Вернувшись из душа, он увидел, что Гарри с головой накрылся одеялом, вся его поза выражала недовольство жизнью. Накинув мантию и сунув туфли под мышку, Снейп тихо вышел из спальни и спустился в кухню. 

Так, кофе в зернах, мельничка и джезва в наличии — можно начать день нормально. «Хоть что-то может быть нормальным», — усмехнулся он про себя. Меланхолично помешивая кофе ложечкой, он внимательно следил за медленно поднимающейся пенкой. Немного сахара, маленькая белая чашка — и можно пить. 

За окном зарядил дождь, и все было серого, темно-зеленого и черного цвета. Почему-то от этого становилось грустно. Северус потряс головой, чтобы развеять морок — какая, в самом деле, разница, что за погода? Сняв с полки старый справочник по зельям, он принялся механически перелистывать его, скользя глазами по строчкам. Знакомые термины успокаивали.

Через час он решил проведать Гарри, заварил крепкого чаю и, налив одну чашку, отправился его будить.

Тот по-прежнему дрых. Присев на край кровати, Снейп погладил одеяло. Из-под него донеслось недовольное ворчание.

— Просыпайся, а то ночью спать не будешь. А нам важен режим.

— М-м-м… судя по твоему голосу все это не было сном! — Из складок одеяла показалась встрепанная голова. Гарри недовольно хмурился. — Почему мне так спать хочется? Ужас просто…

— Наверное, твое тело так реагирует на стресс. Забавно, раньше тебя мучила бессонница.

— Да уж, сейчас и следа нет, — пробормотал Гарри. — Давай бороться со стрессом, иди сюда, — И потянул Снейпа в одеяла.

Снейп, не сопротивляясь, стряхнул туфли, и они упали на пол со звонким стуком.

— М-м-м, вот так хорошо, — Гарри уткнулся лицом ему в шею и перекинул ногу через бедра. Снейп только вздохнул. Потом пришлось принимать меры — Гарри снова засопел.

— Эй! — взвизг был пронзительным. — Я все еще не люблю щекотку!

— Тогда не засыпай обратно. Давай вставать.

— Какой толк быть проклятыми и находиться в убежище, если даже поспать нельзя в свое удовольствие? — пробормотал Гарри.

В этом был резон. Хотя сам Снейп и не собирался распускаться — впереди были важные дела. Решив оставить Гарри досыпать, он попытался встать, но не преуспел — тот обхватил его талию и наконец стряхнул сон:

— Подожди, не уходи, уже встаю. Ой. Ты что, чаю мне принес? С ума сойти! Ради этого стоило…

— Прекрати! — оборвал его Снейп и неловко придвинул чашку. — Давай, нам еще разбирать покупки, и, надеюсь, уже сегодня я смогу приступить к приготовлению зелья.

Гарри зевнул и потянулся. 

— Ну, уж очень-то не спеши! Хоть выспимся пока…

— Гарри! Зелье готовится почти месяц! 

— Ой…

— Да уж, именно «ой»! Вставай, тебе еще завтрак готовить, — разозленный легкомыслием Поттера Северус встал и, сердито стуча каблуками, направился к своей успокоительной книге.

**  
За завтраком атмосфера разрядилась, да и вторая чашка кофе подняла настроение. Как только Гарри сгрузил блюдца в раковину, появились совы. Одна от Дамблдора — с книгами и оправой камня, аккуратно снятой с рамы, вторая — с уменьшенными покупками.

— Ева Сноувайт? Кто это? — Гарри прочел надпись на пергаменте и удивленно оглянулся.

— А ты что полагал, я буду заказывать чулки, тени и чешую русалки в придачу на имя Северуса Снейпа? Давай сюда! — Снейп повернулся к сове и отцепил у нее от лапки маленький сверток. 

— Ева Сноувайт?

— Тебя заело? Слышал о такой штуке как псевдоним?

— Но… ладно, я понял. Псевдоним. А можно я себе не буду придумывать? А то у меня фантазия дает сбой. Хотя твой тебе подходит. Кожа такая белая, и туфли эти… 

Снейп уже увлеченно распаковывал посылку. 

— Мерлин мой, что это?

— Это мои новые тапочки. Холодно же, несмотря на эти ковры. А наверху вообще голый пол.

— Эти… зайчики? Тапочки? — Снейп осторожно опустил пушистые оранжевые тапочки с желтыми ушками на пол, будто опасаясь, что они взорвутся.

— Слушай, ну не сердись. Это всего лишь зайки. Не уродские сапоги из овчины на плоской подошве, по поводу которых ты ехидничал, даже будучи мужчиной. А я ведь думал о них. Цени!

— Да, про это я как-то не подумал. Действительно, лучше зайки.

Изящным носком туфли Снейп подвинул тапочки к Гарри и сделал приглашающий жест рукой:

— Давай, а то и правда замерзнешь. Судя по расцветке твоих колготок, будешь изображать радугу.

— Нужно же привнести в наше затворничество немного радости. А у тебя… ого! А зачем тебе столько чулок? Сколько тут, сотня?

— Три дюжины. Чулки продают дюжинами, не брать же было одну или две.

— Логично. Ой! — голос Гарри звучал разочарованно и изумленно. — Лифчик? 

— Как видишь! — огрызнулся Снейп. — Какой ты догадливый, это просто что-то.

— Но зачем? Без него так здорово! — Гарри очертил контуры нежным взглядом, и Снейп выдохнул.

— Без него чудовищно неудобно. Они колышутся, прыгают, когда я поворачиваюсь… Ужас что такое!

— Зато так красиво! Мне так они нравятся!

— Ты уверен, что раньше не интересовался женщинами?

— Да нет, тут не в груди дело, а в том, что у тебя они… особенные.

— Ни одна женщина не купилась бы на такое, Поттер.

— Мне не нужны какие-то там женщины, Северус. Мне нужен только ты.

Снейп промолчал. Гарри все еще мог поставить его в тупик. 

**

Разобрав вещи и упаковав необходимые компоненты в зачарованные на сохранение свежести банки, Северус обнаружил нехватку вороньих лапок, перуанского сельдерея и сушеных фиг. Рассердившись на собственную невнимательность, он попытался сосредоточиться. Налил себе чаю и углубился в книги, в которых был описан процесс приготовления нужного зелья. Судя по всему, придется немного видоизменить рецепт. И заказать несколько лабораторных животных. То, что работа застопорилась в самом начале, ужасно нервировало. 

Гарри засел писать письма: Сириусу на Кубу, Рону и Гермионе, которые как раз уехали в свадебное путешествие. 

— Оставил бы людей в покое, в медовый месяц-то, — ворчал Северус, — еще бросятся спасать тебя, наплевав на планы. Будут толпиться здесь, мешать… 

— Они же мои друзья. Я уверен, что не бросятся, я же пишу, что все в порядке. Но… понимаешь, хоть с кем-то можно поделиться. А то сидим в этом убежище, будто война кругом, окна еще так тоскливо зачарованы…

— Что? Да с чего ты взял, что они зачарованы?

Гарри даже вскочил от удивления, отбросив перо.

— А что… там правда ели? И этот дождь? Я думал, это зацикленная картинка…

— Еще не хватало. Вся эта серость — настоящая… — поежился Северус.

Но Гарри почему-то обрадовался, прошлепал к двери и распахнул ее.

— Ух ты! Северус, какие они огромные! — Он аж подпрыгивал на месте. — И дождь настоящий! 

— Гарри, тепло же все уйдет! Нравятся елки — иди погуляй под ними. Мокни, сколько тебе вздумается, только дверь закрой.

Гарри сбросил свои ушастые тапки, влез в кеды, одарил его неожиданно широкой улыбкой и хлопнул дверью.

Снейп только головой покачал. Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось наконец приступить к приготовлению зелья и ни о чем другом не думать. Бездействие бесило, какой там «желанный отдых», не привык он отдыхать.

Вернулся Поттер быстро, намокший, посвежевший и разрумянившийся, но грустный. Черкнул еще пару строк в письмах и отправил их. Потом устроился у ног Снейпа на коврике у камина и уставился в огонь.

Они легли спать рано, будто надеясь, что так быстрее наступит завтра. Гарри в этот раз недовольно ворочался в незнакомой постели, а Снейп никак не мог найти положение, при котором можно лежать, не придавив грудь. Спали оба плохо.

**

Недостающие компоненты прибыли на следующий день. Увидев ящик с мышами, Гарри бросился было «смотреть малышек», но Северус остановил его.

— Я защищу его чарами. А то придется запереть твою Хедвиг в клетке. Вряд ли тебя это порадует.

— Я поговорю с ней, может, она не станет их есть, — неуверенно проговорил Гарри.

— Ага, свяжи ее нерушимым обетом. Гарри, это же сова, пусть и умная. Я не могу рисковать и снова терять время, если она сожрет моих лабораторных животных. Лучше выпусти ее поохотиться в лес. Пусть половит диких мышей.

— Ладно, может ты и прав. — Гарри оглянулся на нахохлившуюся неподалеку Хедвиг, и та негодующе ухнула. — Девочка, ну не обижайся, давай я отпущу тебя полетать, видишь, Северус иногда такой зануда! 

Гарри оделся потеплее и, прихватив метлу, отправился вслед за Хедвиг полетать в лес. Снейп, еле преодолевая нетерпение, принялся за основу для зелья. 

Его поджидал неприятный сюрприз: то ли из-за волнения, то ли из-за сместившегося центра тяжести руки были неверными, с ходу не удавалось приспособиться и работать ножом, пестиком и черпаком так, как привык. Бешенство закипало гораздо быстрее зелья, и он, выпустив скальпель из подрагивающих пальцев, отложил все и вышел на крыльцо. 

Влажная морось по-прежнему висела в воздухе. Ярко-коричневый росчерк пересек темную зелень — Гарри пролетел мимо и помахал рукой. Северус вдохнул полной грудью. Одна ель росла совсем близко к дому, капли собирались на кончиках лап и, серебрясь, тихо падали вниз, на хвойную подстилку. Взять себя в руки удалось быстро, он вернулся в дом и начал работать в более медленном, чем обычно, темпе, но уже без ошибок. Постепенно приладившись к инструментам, он начал получать привычное удовольствие от того, что все шло в точности так, как было задумано: кубики получались идеальными, зелье меняло цвет, как должно, хлопнула дверь — наверное, Гарри вернулся, у основы появился запах мандарина, хлопнула дверца холодильника — скоро будет обед, основа запахла речной тиной и стоялой водой — готово. К столу Северус вышел разве что не насвистывая от радости: первый этап был пройден, дело пошло.

**

К вечеру прибыли письма. 

— О! — воскликнул Гарри, — как я же забыл! Гермиона пишет: они возвращаются на следующей неделе! Как время быстро летит… Советует почитать о случаях перемены пола под действием магии.

— Какой неожиданный совет, — съехидничал Снейп, не любящий шумных компаний.

— Да ладно, они не будут над нами смеяться! Может, придут разок…

— Пусть приходят, нашинкуют фиги…

— Все бы тебе издеваться, — беззлобно проворчал Гарри. — Ага, Сириус ответил.

Гарри развернул пергамент, быстро пробежал глазами и хрюкнул от смеха.

— Сириус в своем репертуаре, — прокомментировал он и передал письмо Северусу.

_«Дорогой Гарри! Зла не хватает: давно было пора смыть мою мамашу скипидаром! Черт, надо же было такому случиться с тобой! Слава Мерлину, что вы нашли способ избавиться от проклятия. Приеду сразу, как только смогу. Но понимаешь, прямо сейчас я должен помочь товарищам в деле нашей революции! На Кубе сейчас такое творится! Закончу все по-быстрому и сразу к тебе! Заодно погляжу, как Снейп превратился в бабу! Тебе прислать сигар, или ты по-прежнему не куришь? Обнимаю!_

_P.S. Ты, змеюка, то есть, Сопливус! Если ты посмеешь хоть словом обидеть мою девочку, имей в виду, убью! Я его (то есть сейчас — ее) крестный, так что не потерплю, чтобы она страдала! Глотку перегрызу, так и знай!»_

— Не будут смеяться, значит, говоришь? — отбросив пергамент прямо в салатницу, Снейп нахмурился и отвернулся, поджав губы. — Цирк уродов, подумать только…

— Северус, ты что? Да я в шутку сказал про смеяться, кто бы стал… Северус! Они же друзья! А Сириус… если он скажет хоть слово, я его выставлю! Да и о чем говорить, ты… ты выглядишь роскошно, до смеха ли тут!

— Ты мелешь чушь, — скривился тот.

— Нет! Я… ты… — запнулся Гарри, — неужели мы позволим этой карге нас поссорить? С нами всякое случалось, помнишь, но мы вместе! Северус! Пожалуйста! — он протянул руку. 

Перед этим Снейп никогда не мог устоять. Он потянулся и накрыл ладонь Гарри своей. 

Не отрывая взволнованного взгляда, не выпуская руки, Гарри поднялся и обогнул стол, прихватил вторую ладонь Северуса и прижал к своему животу. 

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя. Несмотря ни на что. Ты… мы же можем целоваться?

— Все, что захочешь, — прошептал Северус и поднял лицо навстречу.

**

Гарри разбудил мощный запах чая с бергамотом. Принюхавшись, он попытался выбраться из вязкого сна, завозился и вдруг замер, услышав тихое мурлыканье.

— Северус? — пробормотал он и, нашарив очки, нацепил их на нос.

Столик перед зеркалом оказался заставлен самыми разнообразными баночками, коробочками, яркими футлярами и флаконами с темным лаком. В стакане стояло с десяток разных кисточек. Перед ним на тумбочке дымилась чашка с чаем, а Северус, что-то мурча под нос, водил по лицу плоской кистью. 

— Ага, проснулся? — кивнул ему в зеркале Северус.

Гарри подумал и потряс головой.

— Сомневаюсь. Ты… и пудра? Или что это? — он сощурился.

— Это пудра-вуаль, — Снейп сверился с красочной книжкой, лежащей на коленях и кивнул сам себе. — Да, именно. 

— А… — Гарри не нашелся с ответом и сел, откинувшись на подушки и прихлебывая чай. — М-м-м, спасибо! Так гораздо проще проснуться.

— Точно. Наше зелье должно кипеть до завтра, так что появилось время для чего-то еще. 

— Для пудры?

— И помады. 

Гарри в очередной раз протер глаза и стал разглядывать отражение Cеверуса. Темные тени под глазами исчезли, ресницы стали еще гуще, а белая кожа приобрела жемчужный глянец и будто сияла изнутри. 

— Ты великолепно выглядишь! — заключил Гарри. — Неужели все это — маггловская косметика? То есть я не хочу сказать, что мне без нее не нравится, но…

— Я понял. Да, это она — весьма любопытно, правда? Все эти штучки… раз уж мы оказались в таком смешном положении, глупо было бы отказываться от новых возможностей. Хочешь, после завтрака попробуем с тобой?

— Ой! — удивленно улыбнулся Гарри, — можно. Но только после завтрака и чая, все еще не могу проснуться. 

— Безусловно. Приготовь омлет, пока я закончу с бровями.

После завтрака Гарри поднялся наверх, испытывая странный трепет. Северус усадил его перед зеркалом, сел рядом на низкий табурет, аккуратно разложил на столике баночки, кисти и пуховки и, приподняв его лицо за подбородок, велел:

— Закрой глаза!

И Гарри послушался. Прикосновения пальцев, ладоней, смазанных чем-то теплым, с приятным меловым запахом, потом кисти: жесткие, более мягкие, шелковистые, очерчивающие брови, веки, виски, подбородок… Он чувствовал себя странно беспомощным, сидя с закрытыми глазами, поручив свое лицо рукам Северуса. Он качнулся вбок и уперся в него плечом.

— Еще долго? — прошептал он.

— Нет, уже почти все. А теперь постарайся не двигаться, я тебе глаза подведу.

По его векам, над самыми ресницами, проскользнуло влажное, прохладное. Гарри услышал, как Северус снова нестройно замурлыкал. 

— Теперь губы. Думаю, тебе лучше начать с блеска.

Гарри вытянул губы вперед, и по ним прошлась упругая кисточка. Потом ощутил, как на его лицо легко дуют, и на нос водружаются очки.

— Все, можно смотреть.

Это было… непривычно. Гарри всматривался в отражение: на него смотрела девушка с невероятно яркими зелеными глазами, с высокими скулами и идеальным овалом лица. Он даже поднял руку, чтобы ощупать себя — оказалось, его новые округлые щечки никуда не исчезли. Губы блестели, будто он только что съел малиновое мороженое. 

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Снейп, пристально наблюдая за ним.

— Я… Надо же. Глаза такие огромные... 

— Возможно, тон подводки нужен другой. У тебя такой необычный цвет глаз… — прищурился Северус, — его можно сделать еще ярче. 

— Ох… мне нравится, спасибо, — Гарри импульсивно вскочил и ухмыльнулся, — но я думаю, мне лучше изменить цвет помады.

— Правда? Более холодный красный?

— Скажи, а можно смешать мой блеск и твою помаду?

Северус нахмурился и потянулся за баночками.

— Нет, Северус… не так. Давай я покажу тебе, как это делается. Прямо на губах. 

— О… полагаю, можно попробовать.

После того, как они попробовали, помада оказалась размазанной по их лицам и шее Гарри, а блеск и вовсе исчез, возможно, оставшись в волосах Северуса. Тот объявил, что макияж придется накладывать заново. Гарри решил, что вначале он посмотрит, как продержатся остатки краски во время полета по туманному лесу, а потом уже все смоет.

Вернулся он довольный, хотя и походил на панду: защитные очки не смогли задержать дождь, так что тушь и подводка совсем размылись. 

Снова усадив Гарри, Северус смыл это безобразие специальным молочком, а Гарри нерешительно спросил:

— Скажи… а я могу не краситься больше? То есть мне понравилось, но все время приходится помнить, что не стоит трогать лицо, и ресницы очки пачкают…

— Конечно, кое у кого нет никаких начатков самодисциплины…

— Но если тебе хочется…

— Кстати, у магглов есть контактные линзы, и ты бы мог избавиться от очков, — коварно изогнул бровь Северус. — Но, Гарри, конечно, не нужно, если тебе это не приятно. Это же просто частички краски! Они ровным счетом ничего не меняют.

**

Следующие несколько дней прошли в делах — Северус почти целый день возился с зельем, а Гарри то летал, то гулял по лесу, то просто читал у камина. Работа шла хорошо, и Северус почти вошел во вкус этого вынужденного «отпуска». Но сегодня что-то не заладилось.

С самого утра Гарри безостановочно вздыхал и бурчал себе под нос. На вопросы о самочувствии огрызался, так что Снейп оставил его в покое и сосредоточился на зелье. Три котла булькали над огнем, в мерном стакане легко пузырилась катализирующая смесь. Растерев в ступке коготь ворона, он потянулся за мышью… 

— Какого черта, Поттер! — Мышь просвистела мимо, и Снейп чуть не задел ножом Гарри, который теперь стоял, тараща глаза и прижимая животное к груди. — Давай ее сюда, ну!

— Не отдам! 

— Гарри! — зарычал Снейп, поскольку смесь начала краснеть. — Не дури, немедленно дай сюда! 

— Нет! Оставь ее в покое!

Смесь покраснела, потом посинела. Испорчено. 

— Безмозглая баба! — проорал Снейп, в сердцах швырнув нож на разделочную доску. — Ну какого Мерлина тебе понадобилось мне мешать? Два дня работы насмарку! И из-за чего? Из-за каприза!

— Стерва! Тебе лишь бы мучить… Ох, ты же просто чертов садист! Просто садист! — голос Поттера подозрительно зазвенел.

— Давай сюда эту чертову мышь!

— Нет же! — Гарри прижал мышь к груди и вдруг разрыдался. — Мерлин, Северус, не знаю, что со мной творится! Мне ее жалко! Ну пожалуйста! Давай не будем ее убивать сегодня?

— Да я вообще-то только собирался взять у нее пару капель крови из хвостовой вены, — опешил Снейп. — Гарри, ну не рыдай так!

— Да? Правда? Ну все равно жалко! Мне тебя жалко, себя жалко, и мышку вот… это же только мышонок, смотри, какой маленький! Давай не будем ее резать, пусть живет, я буду ее яблоком кормить. — Гарри сжимал в руках вымокшую от слез мышь, которая тщетно пыталась вырваться и сучила лапами.

— Ясно. Кажется, нужно послать сову за прокладками. 

— Что? — Гарри изумленно уставился на него, и Снейп, воспользовавшись паузой, аккуратно освободил уже вялое тельце из крепкой хватки и, наколдовав маленькую клетку, положил его туда. — Ты думаешь, это…

— Вполне возможно. Ты же сейчас женщина. Об этих циклических перепадах настроения легенды ходят.

— И точно. Неужели это… мне с утра кажется, что весь мир невыносимо жесток, что ты тиран, и меня никто не любит.

— Примерно так и есть, за исключением последнего пункта.

— Но раньше меня это не беспокоило! Ужас. Что же делать? Я не могу больше, — слезы снова потекли по его лицу, и Северус притянул его к себе. Гарри уткнулся ему в грудь и через пару минут задышал спокойнее. 

— Попробуй написать Грейнджер, спроси, как магглы справляются. Она же женщина и ходячий справочник в одном лице.

— Северус, ты прелесть! — Гарри стиснул его в объятиях и отлип от груди. — Как мне самому в голову не пришло? Совсем мозги отшибло, надо же.

Снейп фыркнул. Глаза Гарри засверкали:

— Письмо Гермионе! Ты гений! — Он оглянулся и, увидев рабочий журнал Снейпа, хищно вцепился в него, прихватив и перо.

— Поттер! Мой журнал…

— Сейчас, сейчас, я быстро! 

Заметив, что Гарри уже увлеченно настрочил целый абзац, Снейп вздохнул и, прихватив клетку с мышью, отправился в кухню. Налил в блюдечко воды, поставил в клетку и принялся подравнивать форму ногтей.

Через десять минут Гарри влетел в кухню, оживленный и радостный.

— Письмо было отличной идеей! Мне даже сразу стало легче! Я позже отправлю, а сейчас пойду полетаю, нужно развеяться!

Вернувшись к лабораторному столу, Снейп обнаружил свой журнал, который успел растрепаться за десять минут близости с Поттером. 

— Это какой-то талант, — проворчал Снейп и скользнул взглядом по писанине: масса помарок, крупные буквы «ЭТО КОШМАР», «ГЕРМИОНА, МЕРЛИН ЗАДЕРИ, НО КАК???» и в конце отчаянное «ПОМОГИ!!!»

Аккуратно отделив письмо и скатав пергамент, Снейп принялся писать очередной заказ. На новую мышь. Ну, и кое-что по мелочи заодно, чтоб не гонять сову налегке.

**

Полетав, Гарри убежал в душ и затаился. Доведя зелье до этапа, на котором можно сделать паузу, Северус поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь. Гарри сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги. Он дышал медленно и старательно, надувая живот и закрыв глаза.

— Что это ты делаешь?

— А, Северус… снимаю стресс. Ну, в школе на Защите от темных искусств Люпин рассказывал…

— Помню, помню. Методичка «Как остаться человеком в нечеловеческих условиях». Дыхание животом и тонны шоколада. Возмутительное шарлатанство.

— Но помогает же, — Гарри пожал плечами, не открывая глаз. — Пока Гермиона ответит…

— Ну-ну. Шоколада принести?

— Нет спасибо, пожалуй, я лучше мяса на ужин съем. 

**

Письмо от Гермионы пришло к вечеру, после ужина. 

— Она настоящий друг, я же говорил! Сразу написала! Не бросает в беде! — взволнованно восклицал Гарри, отцепляя пергамент и разворачивая его. По мере чтения восторг на его лице сменился удивлением, а затем унынием.  
— Три фута про то, как ведьма с детства синхронизируется с лунными циклами, про внутреннюю гармонию и специальные зелья, позволяющие свести на нет перепады настроения, а в финале «но тебе остаются только маггловские методы: съесть тонну сладкого, или соленого и острого, посмеяться до слез над кинокомедией, прореветься всласть, заняться любовью до звездочек перед глазами, что-нибудь обязательно подействует, держись, Гарри, это ненадолго!»

— Судя по тому, как ты налегал на карри за ужином, и учитывая инцидент с мышью, осталось не так уж много вариантов.

— У тебя есть комедии?

— Нет, — голос Снейпа зазвучал хрипло, — но я могу помочь тебе с последним пунктом.

— О.

Гарри покраснел. Снейп, напустив на себя уверенный вид, отодвинул его стул и предложил руку:

— Идем в постель? Если необходимы звездочки, лучше устроиться с комфортом.

Неловко поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри никак не мог поднять взгляд от пола. Острые носки туфель Северуса уверенно вздымали край длинной мантии. Он ужасно нервничал, хотя постоянно повторял себе: «Это же Северус, мой Северус». Горячее возбуждение мешалось с паникой. Как они… будут это делать?

Он пришел в себя, когда Северус легко толкнул его на постель. Наклонился и сам снял с Гарри ушастые тапочки, легко стянул полосатые шерстяные колготки и стащил через голову теплую длинную толстовку.

— Сними, сними и ты! — взмолился Гарри, дергая его за отвороты мантии.

Северус расстегнул мантию и повесил ее на стул. Присев, завел руки за спину, собираясь расстегнуть бюстгальтер, но Гарри, отвел его пальцы и запутался в крючочках, лихорадочно бормоча:

— Дай я, я расстегну, ну?

Спасая белье, Северус развернулся, уложил Гарри на спину и устроился сверху. 

— Это просто лекарство, расслабься. Я все сделаю, просто лежи и…

— Сними его! — в голосе Гарри слышалось отчаяние.

— Какой нетерпеливый. Как скажешь…

Северус приподнялся, снял бюстгальтер и покраснел, увидев, как взгляд Гарри прилип к его груди. Потом поглядел на свои пальцы и пробормотал еле слышно:

— Не привык я еще к длинным ногтям… придется обходиться так, — сместился вниз, положив руки на бедра Гарри, которые разъехались в стороны будто сами собой. Услышав тихий, жалобный стон, он мягко проговорил:

— А теперь будь хорошей девочкой, держи ноги раздвинутыми, — и склонился, целуя низ живота.

**

— Ты тихий сейчас, знаешь? — прошептал Снейп в плечо Гарри, который, все еще зажмурившись, открыв рот, пытался отдышаться. — Все хорошо? Как там звездочки?

Не в силах ответить, Гарри притянул его в медленный поцелуй. 

— Странный вкус, и ощущения странные. М-м, у тебя даже подбородок мокрый, дай-ка… Слушай, а ты?

— Я… — Северус поднял голову, когда Гарри схватил его ладонь, с еле слышным всхлипом утянул между ног и сжал бедрами. — Ты хочешь еще?

— Не знаю, — замотал головой тот. — В смысле, я кончил, но все еще так горячо, и будто чего-то не хватает. Ты не мог бы… пальцами? И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже. — Гарри потянулся руками вниз, но они будто сами собой порхнули к груди, обхватили ее, стиснули так, что у Северуса вырвался стон.

— Я боюсь поцарапать… Гарри, ох, да…

— Нет, не бойся, у тебя такие руки… люблю их, люблю, ну пожалуйста!

— Все, что захочешь, только говори, не молчи, говори, как тебе нравится, так?

— А-а-ах! Я не молчу, мне дыхания не хватает говорить, ох, Северус, так, да, да!

**

Потом Северус еще долго поглаживал влажную кожу на боках, округлые бедра, пока Гарри лежал, раскинувшись, с расфокусированным взглядом, румянцем во всю щеку и рассеянной улыбкой на губах. 

— Ну что там со звездами?

— Их тысячи, тысячи… ты… люблю тебя! Но все равно — странно...

— Да, есть и плюсы и минусы… все это не совсем удобно. Надо будет в следующий раз наколдовать что-нибудь подходящее.

— Но ведь нам нельзя…

— Не думаю, что «не применяйте к себе магию» распространяется на ситуацию «трахнуть тебя трансфигурированным членом». Можно было бы заказать маггловские игрушки, но не хочется доверяться картинкам. Лучше держать ситуацию под контролем.

— М-м-м, — Гарри обвился вокруг него и стиснул ягодицы, — у тебя великолепно получается держать ситуацию под контролем! Идем в душ? Я думал, что без спермы выйдет чище, но, похоже, мы все равно все липкие.

— Несомненно. Идем.

**

Через несколько дней Гермиона прислала с совой мобильный телефон и еще одно длинное письмо. «Маггловские способы связи, Гарри, не такие уж отсталые! Теперь ты в любую минуту сможешь со мной поговорить, а то даже смотри, установим видео-чат! Надеюсь, ты справился с хандрой и хоть какой-нибудь из моих советов помог!»

Телефон Гарри исследовал, устроившись у камина с грелкой на животе.

— Ух ты, Северус, а он, оказывается, делает такие фотографии! И их можно сразу посылать друзьям!

— И что ты собираешься фотографировать? Еловые иголки?

— Почему нет… Не летать — так хоть пофотографировать.

— Ну-ну, — Северус сидел в соседнем кресле с рабочим журналом, периодически отвлекаясь, чтобы подогреть воду в грелке заклинанием. Гарри находился в умиротворенном состоянии, что не могло не радовать. Разве что снова и снова удивленно ворчал: 

— Подумать только, неужели они так всю жизнь?

**

Вскоре Северус обеспокоенно заметил, что Гарри крутится вокруг, пока он работает с зельем. 

— Северус, давай я истолку рог нарвала?

— Гарри, мне не нужен пока рог нарвала, в истолченном виде он не хранится больше часа.

— Порежу сушеные фиги?

— Нет.

— Ну давай я хоть как-нибудь тебе помогу!

Похоже, временная невозможность летать стала для Гарри невыносимым испытанием.

Северус мог бы поручить ему что-то простое, но все еще помнил инцидент с мышью. Поэтому решил не смешивать Поттера с зельями: это сочетание всегда получалось взрывоопасным. Но чем же его отвлечь?

— Гарри, — начал он издалека, — я, кажется, заказал ванильных стручков с большим избытком. Для зелья столько не нужно.

— Ну, подумаешь, — легкомысленно отозвался тот и принялся просовывать ломтики яблока между прутьями клетки в надежде покормить мышонка.

— Но жалко, пропадут ведь. 

Гарри долго молчал, наблюдая, как зверек поедает яблоко. Потом словно очнулся:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Пусти их в дело. Испеки печенья к ужину. Или там панакотту, сливки в холодильнике…

— Ага, — моментально оскорбился тот, — значит, для зелий я недостаточно хорош?! А как для десерта — так сразу «Поттер, испеки…»

— Десерт — не абы что. И мне показалось, ты скучаешь…

Гарри фыркнул и немедленно перешел в наступление.

— А ты замечаешь, что начал напевать за работой? Раньше ты никогда так не делал…

— Раньше, как ты изволил заметить, я никогда не был чертовой женщиной, — мгновенно обозлившись, парировал Снейп, — с чертовыми сиськами! Поэтому как могу, так и работаю. Мерлин бы задрал эту каргу… А тут ты еще с нарвалами! 

— Ладно, Северус, ну брось ты, — Гарри спрыгнул со стола, подошел к нему сзади и прижался, обхватив руками талию. — Я тоже сам не свой. А что мурлыкаешь… это даже уютно, мне нравится. 

Северус вцепился в запястья Гарри, желая стряхнуть их, но тот только крепче прижался грудью к его спине. Его ягодицы соприкоснулись с мягким животом, и Гарри засопел ему между лопаток. Гнев удивительно быстро угас, и Северус почувствовал себя беззащитным.

— Печенья и панакотта, мисс Поттер, — выдавил он с нажимом. 

— Как скажете, мисс Ева Сноувайт.

**

После обеда Снейп снова занялся зельем, а Гарри стал перебирать книги.

— Ни одной кулинарной, подумать только! — восклицал он. — О чем они думали, обустраивая убежище для женщин? Мерлин знает, что за панакотта такая?

Некоторое время он еще шумел и вздыхал за спиной Северуса, а потом закричал:

— Северус, ты же гений! Гермиона же! — и побежал наверх. Со второго этажа слышался оживленный голос, Северус успел привыкнуть к периодическим взлетам и сменам интонации и снова погрузился в расслоение на чешуйки копыт тестрала. Гарри возник сбоку неожиданно.

— Гермиона посоветовала мне поискать в интернете. И завтра мы ждем их обоих на ужин.

— Значит готовь много печенья. И ужин за тобой.

— Ужин всегда за мной, — буркнул Гарри. — Можно подумать…

— Я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь порадовать этих… молодоженов чем-то более увлекательным, чем сэндвичи с ветчиной?

— Хм…ну да, почему бы нет... Пойду искать.

На некоторое время Поттер затих. В большом помещении на первом этаже не было перегородок, поэтому, даже уткнувшись в котлы в своем рабочем уголке, краем глаза Северус мог наблюдать метания Гарри по кухне и то, как он болтает ногами, забравшись в кресло с телефоном. Через некоторое время он заахал. Северус быстро приноровился кивать и угукать в ответ на его внезапные восклицания:

— Северус, подумать только, есть сотни соусов к этой твоей панакотте! Я хочу малиновый, закажем завтра малину?

— Северус, представляешь, они выкладывают фотографии маникюра на специальных сайтах!

— Северус, знаешь, оказывается, эту твою ваниль кладут в мадагаскарский майонез!

— Северус, оказывается, ваниль на Таити — афродизиак!

Промолчать в ответ на последнее было выше его сил. Северус грохнул разделочной доской из цельного змеевика и, наложив на зелье заклинание Стазиса, развернулся на каблуках. 

— Что за безумную чушь ты читаешь? — рявкнул он. — Какой, к Годрику, афродизиак? Ты что, превращаешься в магглу? Афродизиак — зелье, а не его компонент!

— Северус, да ладно, я пошутил, — Гарри взмахнул телефоном. — Хотел посмотреть, как надолго тебя хватит. 

— И как надолго?

— Я поражен. Знаешь, в интернете такую чушь пишут… Просто ужас, бедные магглы.

— Учти, про мадагаскарский соус — правда.

— О Мерлин! Про маникюр, кстати, тоже правда. 

— Подумать только. Поттер, если не хочешь разозлить меня окончательно — приступай, займись нашим таитянским «афродизиаком», пусти его в дело.

**

Гарри, завернувшийся в плед на индейский манер, наконец разложил все ингредиенты и включил духовку. Потом выклянчил у Северуса весы — тот взмахом палочки левитировал их со своего рабочего стола на кухонный. На сегодня вся работа была завершена, и Снейп устроился у камина, листая книгу Гарри и наблюдая за ним краем глаза. 

— Ух ты! — встревоженно выдохнул Гарри, — это же сколько масла нужно в это печенье! Треть составляет масло, треть — сахар, треть — яйца… и совсем чуть-чуть муки. Неужели получится?

Северус коварно промолчал.

— Нет, — не отставал Гарри, — ну правда, как ты думаешь? Это же выпечка! Там должна быть мука! Как это возможно?

— Гарри, если у тебя есть рецепт — просто следуй ему. Все получится.

Через пятнадцать минут Гарри выпутался из пледа и бросил его в Снейпа. Тот укутал им ноги.

Через еще десять минут Гарри вытирал предплечьем пот со лба.

— Каторга какая-то, — жаловался он, — хуже отработок! Кто бы мог подумать, что замесить тесто так сложно! Невероятно липкое…

Снейп отложил книгу в сторону и наблюдал, как Гарри переминается за столом с ноги на ногу, пытаясь избавиться от прилипающего к рукам теста.

— Северус, помоги!

На этот призыв он не мог не откликнуться и, сбросив плед, встал у Гарри за спиной.  
— Потрогай мой экран, пожалуйста! 

Удержаться было невозможно, и Северус немедленно запустил руки в широкий вырез футболки. Кожа Гарри под грудью была влажной, а соски сразу уперлись в ладони.

— Да ну что же такое! — сердито вскинулся Гарри. — Экран телефона, вот он, перед миской, ну! Он погас, а там рецепт, а у меня руки грязные! Северус! Это нечестно!

— Конечно, но ты же не ждал от меня честной игры?

Волосы Гарри пахли ванилью. Вытащив одну руку, Снейп оживил экран телефона.

— Смотри, тут сказано, что тесто нужно охладить. Убери-ка руки, я наложу заклятье.  
Смазав остатки теста о край миски, Гарри фыркнул:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что это не проще зелий. 

— Действительно, кто? Давай, убирай тесто в холодильник.

**

Печенье получилось вполне съедобным, и, забираясь в постель, Гарри довольно пробормотал:

— Как же хорошо засыпается после десерта. М-м, надо будет что-нибудь еще испечь…

— Я же говорил, тебе понравится. Следующим на очереди будет шоколадно-гиннесовый пирог. Спи.

**

Стук в дверь следующим вечером застал Гарри врасплох. Он нервно оглянулся, провел ладонью по столешнице и, споткнувшись о коврик, пошел открывать дверь.

— О, Гарри, замечательно выглядишь! — воскликнула Гермиона, бросившись ему на шею. 

— Герми, ты что? — пробасил Рон. — Это ж наш Гарри, ну? Гарри, друг, привет! — и Рон следом стиснул его в медвежьих объятьях. Гарри подивился, какой он твердый.

— Рональд, что б ты понимал, — назидательно сказала Гермиона, — девушке всегда важно, как она выглядит. Даже если она мужчина. И вообще…

Что вообще, они не дослушали, потому что Рон, все еще не выпустивший Гарри из объятий, вдруг замер. Потом испустил еле слышный свист.

Гарри услышал, как цокают по лестнице каблуки, и пнул Рона в голень.

— А? Что? А, Гарри, прости… — веснушчатое лицо выражало изумление на грани шока.

— Добрый вечер! — светски прощебетала Гермиона и тоже пнула Рона сзади под колено. Судя по тому, как он ойкнул, туфли были более эффективным средством, чем ушастые тапочки Гарри. 

— Большое спасибо за приглашение, — продолжала Гермиона, глядя, как Северус царственно спускается по лестнице, а длинная мантия струится за ним по ступенькам. Рон наконец пришел в себя и отчаянно уставился на нос Снейпа — единственную неизменную деталь в этом сумасшедшем доме. 

— Э-э-э добрый вечер, профессор, — Рон все-таки запнулся перед обращением, и Снейп, изящно махнув рукой, перебил его.

— Сегодня давайте оставим формальности. 

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. На одно мгновение он подумал, что Северус сейчас скажет: «Можете называть меня Ева», — в этом случае он бы не поручился за Рона. 

Каким—то чудом они перебрались за стол и приступили к ужину. Гермиона как ни в чем не бывало поддерживала светскую беседу, Снейп был на редкость мил, а Гарри был ужасно рад видеть друзей, особенно если бы Рон не сидел с таким видом, будто в него угодил бладжер.

Когда дело дошло до десерта, он вдруг встрепенулся:

— Гарри, дружище, как же я забыл, — он нервно запустил пятерню в волосы, а потом, поднявшись, достал из кармана уменьшенный пакет. — Сливочное пиво! Мы принесли его, ты же любил…

— Я и сейчас люблю! — Гарри стало тепло на душе. — Спасибо, верни ему нормальный размер, я пока принесу стаканы!

— Стаканы? Но мы же… — Рон приглушенно охнул, а Гарри уловил меткое движение туфельки Гермионы под столом. Похоже, знатный набор синяков ему сегодня обеспечен. И что, раньше он пил прямо из бутылки? Отбросив сомнения, Гарри достал стаканы и, предоставив друзьям самим разливать напиток, занялся десертом. Не хотелось, чтобы вчерашний труд пропал зря, так что при подаче он проявил фантазию: воткнул длинные печеньица в мягкое белое желе, окружил все лужицей густого малинового соуса и добавил взбитых сливок на край тарелок. Гермиона одобрительно покивала, а Рон с трудом смог закрыть рот достаточно, чтобы прожевать печенье. 

— Отлично, Гарри, у тебя получилось так вкусно! — Гермиона сияла улыбкой. — Ты выбрал отличный способ сохранить душевное равновесие!

— Герми, скажи, а почему ты никогда не выбираешь такой способ? — Рон, набивший рот печеньем, взглянул на нее с осуждением: — Вот бы ты так успокаивалась, а?

— Увы, Рон, меня успокаивают книги, — ехидно заметила она. — За чтением тоже прекрасно можно успокоиться, правда ведь? — обратилась она к Северусу.

Но тот, похоже, ее не услышал. С рассеянным видом он смотрел на Гарри, который отпил глоток сливочного пива из своего стакана, наполненного до краев, и облизал губы. Притягиваемый ими, как магнитом, Снейп перегнулся через стол и указательным пальцем стер излишек пены с пушка над верхней губой. Гарри вскинул глаза и благодарно улыбнулся. Гермиона промолчала, а Рон приглушенно охнул.

— Благодарю за ужин, я, пожалуй, займусь своими заметками, — Северус слегка улыбнулся Гарри, поднялся и под хор ответных любезностей прошествовал по лестнице наверх.

— Гермиона, ну хватит тебе меня пинать! — воскликнул Рон, как только за Снейпом закрылась дверь. — Ты что думаешь, я совсем тупой?

— Совсем нет, дорогой, просто иногда ты говоришь быстрее, чем думаешь. Гарри, идею с готовкой ты нашел в книге «Все о маггловских способах снятия стресса», которую я тебе посоветовала прочесть?

— Э-э-э, нет, это была идея Северуса.

— А он умеет устроиться, гад, — почти завистливо пробормотал Рон. — Вот ведь… Ай!  
На этот раз ему досталось от Гарри.

**

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся раньше (и бодрее) обычного. Чашки с чаем еще не было, и за дверью слышался звук льющейся из душа воды. Представив себе Еву в душевой кабине, за тонированным в синий цвет стеклом, Гарри собрался с силами и сел в кровати. Потом надел очки и тихо вошел в ванну.

Северус как раз намылил волосы и, зажмурившись, массировал их. Пена стекала по плечам, а груди мерно раскачивались. Гарри застыл. Зрелище его гипнотизировало, он подумал, что может смотреть на это вечно — как некоторые магглы (интернет порой был источником любопытных фактов) смотрят на белое белье в стиральной машине. Потом он заметил, что Северус, похоже, притопывает ногой и кажется, что-то напевает. Гарри мигом проскользнул сквозь раздвижные синие двери и прижался к мыльной груди, потершись щекой о сосок и обняв Снейпа за талию. 

— А ты позволишь мне послушать, как ты поешь под душем?

Утро было по—настоящему добрым.

**

— Гермиона, я хотел сказать… спасибо тебе за вчерашнее! — Гарри вошел во вкус пользования телефоном — не надо было изводить себя и придумывать, как сложить слова во вразумительные предложения.

— Что ты, Гарри! 

— Рон был таким…

— Рон иногда просто остолоп, ты же знаешь его, — в голосе Гермионы слышалась нежность, — ну и потом, мужчинам тяжелее переносить такие вещи!

— Что ты хочешь сказать? Я заметил, что ты как-то легче реагировала, но не пойму, почему.

— Гарри, я ведь женщина, а женщины, тем более ведьмы, проще относятся к подобным вещам.

— Я заметил. Знаешь, мне приходило в голову, что я должен бы был больше переживать, но… я так нормально себя чувствую!

— Наверное, потому что ты сейчас — настоящая ведьма. Понимаешь, мужчины, даже маги — мало меняются, у них на члене свет клином сошелся, если очень огрубить.

— Ну ты скажешь тоже.

— Послушай, вот женщина — она же бывает девушкой, потом становится женщиной, потом матерью и, в конце концов, старится — и все эти изменения очень важны, понимаешь? Изменения — в природе женщин, а у ведьм еще и магия меняется. Некоторые ведьмы становятся сильнее, родив ребенка, некоторые набираюсь силу только с годами и так далее. Ведьмы куда более гибкие, поэтому они спокойнее встречают перемены. 

— Хм… может ты и права. 

— Конечно же я права! Об этом сказано во всех книгах, и я писала тебе об этом в письме! Психика у ведьм более лабильная, чем у магов, но и более устойчивая. 

— Значит, нам повезло… — Гарри попытался представить себе, что Северус сделал бы с ним, произойди инцидент с мышонком, когда они оба были мужчинами и содрогнулся. Два дня работы… А сейчас мышонок мирно грыз в клетке печенье, а он, Гарри, болтал по телефону, и они даже не поссорились! Удивительные существа эти женщины! — И почему я раньше ничего этого не знал? — задумчиво протянул он.

— Потому что парням это обычно совершенно не интересно. Особенно… — она запнулась.

— Особенно тем, у которых на членах свет клином сошелся, я понял, — рассмеялся Гарри, — я понял, Гермиона, спасибо!

**

Дни шли, и Снейп все больше углублялся в работу над зельем. За едой он хмурился и все время норовил полистать книгу, которую даже не читал, только рисовал каракули на полях. На вопросы Гарри отвечал через раз и невпопад. Тот пытался развлечь его, но тщетно, а одна из попыток чуть не обернулась ссорой.

— Северус, посмотри! — Гарри тыкал Снейпа в поясницу, пытаясь продемонстрировать нечто ярко-красное на экране телефона.

— Поттер, сейчас ответственный момент. Сейчас, еще восемнадцать минут я не могу отвлекаться. Потом будет пауза в двадцать пять минут, и ты мне все покажешь.

— Восемнадцать, значит.

— Уже семнадцать.

— Но это же только на секунду!

— Семнадцать минут… неужели сложно подождать? Отстань ты со своим телефоном!

— Мать твою, к тебе, как в министерство, на прием нужно записываться! Давай, вывеси еще на холодильнике свое дневное расписание: «В 8:00 подъем, с 13:03 до 14:27 работа над зельем, с 14:27 до 14:37 время на идиота-Поттера…»

— Хватит идиотничать! — рявкнул Снейп. — Не мешай мне!

Ответом ему был обиженный хлопок дверью.

Полчаса спустя Северус вышел на крыльцо. Гарри сидел на перилах, закутавшись в плед, и осторожно выдыхал сигаретный дым. 

— Я думал здесь нет сигарет, — растерянно сказал Снейп.

— Экспресс—доставка успела бы даже дважды, — ядовито заметил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от верхушек елей.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Что ты хотел показать?

— Забудь.

Снейп вздохнул еще раз. Гораздо глубже.

— Извини. Я не хотел кричать на тебя, сорвался.

Гарри обернулся, выронив сигарету на землю. 

— О, Мерлин! Ты извиняешься! Боже, в первый раз за все время, что мы знакомы! И за такую мелочь… Ева, куда ты дела моего Северуса?

— Я знаю, ты удивлен… сейчас мне почему-то несложно извиниться. А ты давно же хотел… Так что прости. Мне тяжелее обычно сосредоточиться на процессе… Теперь понимаю почему среди мастеров зелий так мало ведьм. Мысли разбегаются в разные стороны, хочется делать сразу несколько дел одновременно.

— Например, варить зелье и красить ногти? — расплылся в улыбке Гарри.

— Кстати, да, и это тоже.

— Так ты, значит, решил воспользоваться возможностью и извиниться и за прошлое авансом?

— Конечно. Не настолько же у меня отшибло мозги, чтобы упускать такой случай.

— Ладно. Ты тоже прости, я не хотел отвлекать тебя — только повеселить. 

Снейп фыркнул.

— Только главное, прошу, не будем ссориться! Я дома-то это с трудом переношу. Когда ты сердишься, с тобой невозможно находиться в одном помещении, начинают свечи искрить. Так что ты сидишь у себя в лаборатории целыми днями, мы не разговариваем… Потом, когда ты готов оттаять, я могу зажать тебя в угол и отсасывать до тех пор, пока твое настроение не исправится окончательно, и все налаживается…

— Неужели?

— Да, а тут у нас вообще всего одна комната внизу, я не хочу отсиживаться в спальне целыми днями! У тебя нет отдельной лаборатории…

— И члена, — вставил Снейп. — Члена тоже нет. Так что быть в ссоре совершенно бессмысленно!

— Но-но! — Гарри не собирался упускать преимущество. — Это же ты извинялся, забыл?

— Хм, и действительно, — задумался Северус.

— Так что, мир?

— А? Да, мир. Обещаю, я придумаю, чем заменить твой примирительный минет в текущей ситуации. А теперь, с твоего позволения, мне пора возвращаться к зелью. 

**

Вечером Гарри приготовил примирительный шоколадно-гиннесовый пирог. После умиротворенного чаепития, в ходе которого Северус не пытался водрузить на стол рабочий журнал, зато загадочно усмехался, Гарри думал, что уж мириться, будучи женщинами, точно легче.

В спальне внимание Гарри привлекла большая красная шкатулка, которая обосновалась на столике перед зеркалом. Он попытался открыть ее, но безуспешно.

— Подожди немного, — прокомментировал его попытки поднявшийся следом Северус. — Еще не готово. Позже я предоставлю тебе полный доступ к содержимому. А сейчас пора спать.

**

Красная шкатулка притягивала Гарри, как магнит. Квадратная, деревянная, с замысловатым растительным орнаментом, она была запечатана каким-то хитрым заклинанием, так что, когда Гарри брал ее в руки, он не чувствовал ни веса, ни движения содержимого. При каждой возможности он разглядывал, как вьются по стенкам виноградные лозы. Доставать Снейпа еще и этим не хотелось, так что он просто ждал.

Однажды вечером, когда Северус чистил зубы, Гарри прикоснулся к шкатулке и услышал тихий щелчок. Открылась.

— Ага, попался! — прошептал ему в затылок объявившийся Северус. — Открыл ящик Пандоры! Ну, взгляни, что там.

В шкатулке лежали члены. Телесный, снежно белый и прозрачный, немного коротковатый, странной формы. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на них, потом потянулся и обхватил пальцами белый. Тот потеплел и слегка запульсировал в его ладони.

— Офигеть! Северус, он теплый! И как живой!

— Конечно, теплый, не хочешь же ты иметь дело с куском холодного пластика?

——Он одновременно и твердый и мягкий, совсем как настоящий! — восторгался Гарри, — Ох, смотри! — Он стиснул его сильнее, и один конец игрушки увлажнился. Гарри размазал скользкий гель по пальцам и посмотрел на Снейпа с восхищением.

— Упустишь такие детали — испортишь впечатление, — самодовольная ухмылка на лице Северуса соседствовала с лихорадочным румянцем. — Тебе нравится?

— О, да… Ты сделал целых три? — Гарри был немного смущен, особенно тем, прозрачным. Гладкий, тоже теплый, он оттягивал ладонь своей тяжестью. Они уже несколько раз занимались любовью после того, как оказались проклятыми, и бесчисленное количество раз до этого, но, рассматривая содержимое шкатулки, Гарри все равно чувствовал себя не совсем уверенно. Стыд, желание и предвкушение сладким горячим комком пульсировали между ног.

— Да, Гарри, и все три для тебя, если захочешь, — прошептал Северус, обхватывая пальцами его ладонь, сомкнутую на белом члене. — Смотри, какие подходящие диаметры.

— Все три? — повторил Гарри.

— Именно. Подумай немножко, и ты догадаешься, что теперь тебя могут трахать два члена, а не один. А третий — для твоего рта, чтобы ты почувствовал себя как следует заполненным. И может быть, ближе к концу, я вытащу его, чтобы ты мог занять свой язык чем-то полезным. Может быть. А может и нет, я зачарую их так, чтобы все три двигались, трахая тебя, а я буду смотреть. 

— Мерлин, раньше я бы кончил только от твоих слов… — задохнулся Гарри. — А сейчас тебе придется что-нибудь сделать, я не могу, Северус, не могу ждать, пожалуйста!

— Сколько нетерпения… — Снейп легонько толкнул его на кровать и устроил шкатулку на подушку так, чтобы содержимое оказалось прямо у Гарри перед глазами.

— Но тебе придется немного подождать. Посмотри на них хорошенько, выбери, с какого начнем, пока я тебя раздеваю. 

В считанные минуты Гарри оказался голым, с раздвинутыми ногами. Он судорожно вцепился в простыню. Северус поглаживал его бедра, а потом скользнул ладонями под ягодицы.

— Погляди-ка, простыня под тобой уже почти мокрая! Вот в чем преимущество женщин — не нужна никакая дополнительная смазка. Ни для одного из них.

— Да иди же сюда, чертов ублюдок, — Гарри, потеряв терпение, попытался повалить Северуса на себя, но тот отстранился.

— Сквернословие — не для таких хорошеньких барышень, как ты, — назидательно проговорил он. — Буду считать, ты свой выбор сделал — открывай рот, и больше никаких ругательств сегодня. — В руках у Северуса оказался прозрачный член.

Гарри шарахнул кулаком по кровати, застонал, посмотрел прямо в горящие черные глаза — и открыл рот. 

**

После бурного примирения работа у Северуса пошла спокойнее. Гарри почти не отрывал его по пустякам и иногда даже сверялся с расписанием, а он, в свою очередь, старался не срывать на Гарри дурное настроение. 

После обеда Северус, как обычно, сидел в кресле-качалке и лениво перелистывал засаленный справочник по зельям: перечитывать его никогда не надоедало. Поттер уже полчаса как скрылся на втором этаже, схватив новую посылку так поспешно, что даже забыл угостить школьную сову печеньем. С постепенно нарастающим любопытством Северус вспоминал, как Гарри нервно прижимал коробку к груди, спотыкаясь на ступеньках. Подниматься по лестнице пока было лень. И к тому же, вдруг это сюрприз? Было бы жаль испортить его раньше времени. Вдруг из спальни донесся короткий, исполненный страдания вопль.

Не успев вздохнуть, Снейп взлетел по лестнице и распахнул незапертую дверь. Гарри сидел на коврике из мохнатой овечьей шкуры, прислонившись спиной к кровати, без колготок. С его лодыжки свисала длинная лента, напоминающая пластырь.

— Что, Мерлина ради… — Снейп не смог подобрать слов, рухнул около Гарри на колени и стал его ощупывать, — Что с тобой?

Гримаса боли на покрасневшем лице Поттера сменилась испугом.

— Я напугал тебя? Прости… не мог удержаться, это…

— Поттер! — проорал Снейп, теряя контроль — Да говори уже, чертов ты… Что это?

— Это депиляция. Не страшно, только больно.

— Так, давай по порядку. Что ты собрался делать? — убедившись, что с Гарри все в порядке, Снейп поднялся.

— Ой, почему ты хромаешь?

— А? — Северус заметил, что он припадает на левую ногу, поднял подол мантии и обнаружил, что шпилька туфли свернута на сторону. Видимо, сломал, когда летел вверх по лестнице.

— Не отвлекайся, — отрезал он. Опустившись на стул, он оторвал каблук и зажал его в руке. — Итак, что это было?

— Воск для депиляции, — повторил Гарри виновато, — маггловский способ удаления волос на ногах. 

Снейп молчал.

— Я заказал, все сделал как следует, по инструкции: разогрел, приклеил, решил отодрать… А, — махнул он рукой, — кто ж знал, что это так больно?

Снейп молчал.

— Ну вот, собственно, и все, — закончил Гарри. Он мрачно посмотрел на свисающую с ноги ленту и, зажмурившись и закусив губу, сорвал ее одним быстрым движением, испустив сдавленный стон.

Снейп молчал.

— Ну что? — зло спросил Гарри, подняв на него влажные от непролитых слез глаза. — Что ты молчишь?

— Я только одного не понимаю, — ровным тоном проговорил Снейп, похлопывая отломанной шпилькой по колену, — зачем ты это все затеял?

— Затем! — выпалил Гарри. — Затем, чтобы у меня ноги были такими же гладкими, как у тебя! У тебя они мало того, что длинные, так и ни одного волоска на них! А у меня… мохнатые аж! — он расстроено указал на лодыжку, а затем спрятал ее под себя.

— Погоди, тебе это мешает, что ли?

— И это спрашивает меня человек, который каждую свободную минуту полирует ногти и красит глаза, — сердито пробурчал Гарри. — Конечно, я хочу… выглядеть так, чтобы тебе все нравилось. Ну, и чтобы красиво.

— Но мне нравится! Гарри, ну все же разные! У тебя даже над верхней губой темные волосы, это нормально для твоего цвета волос, неужели ты и там собрался их удалять?

— Для этого есть специальная полоска… Я оставил на потом, — с отвращением пояснил Гарри и кивнул на цветную коробочку, лежащую рядом на полу. — Думал, начну с ног… 

— Мерлин, это безумие какое-то! Я бы никогда…

— Да ну? А были бы у тебя волосатые ноги? Ты бы смирился?

— Я бы не стал… — начал Снейп убежденно, но сбился. —Наверняка бы не стал. Так себя истязать… 

— Вот видишь, — горько заметил Гарри. — Ты и сам не уверен. А еще надо мной смеешься.

— Я не смеюсь!

— Тогда выкинь к черту этот каблук!

— Да дался тебе этот каблук! — шпилька полетела в угол. — Я и не думал смеяться! Я… крашусь, потому что это мне нравится. Помогает успокоиться, сосредоточиться! Но зачем себя мучить? Если тебе нравится боль — скажи, могу тебя отшлепать. Сможешь и покричать, и поплакать.

— Ну тебя! — фыркнул Гарри, сминая в пальцах подол. — Я бы посмотрел на тебя… если бы у тебя были мохнатые ноги.

— Но мне нравятся твои ноги!

— Да ну!

— Да. Они… милые. Изумительная линия бедер. У тебя на лобке кудряшки и между ног, и еще этот пушок над губой, мне все нравится. Так… пушисто. Это тебе подходит.

— Хм.

— И потом — это же ненадолго! Зелье скоро будет готово, а если будешь выдирать волосы — новые вырастут. И что, выдирать по новой? Нерационально. 

— Это да. — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, может ты и прав. Если ты не против… я тогда не буду заканчивать. 

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Здравый смысл торжествует, подумать только. Спускайся, съешь шоколадку. Или приготовь на ужин шоколадные пирожные, раз у тебя стресс.

**

Следующим утром Снейпа разбудили руки на груди. Нежные поглаживания были ужасно приятными.

— А знаешь, — грустно заметил Гарри, — мне не хватает твоего члена.

— Ага.

— Не, не в том смысле. Просто… мы живем вместе уже пять лет, а он все равно стоял почти каждое утро. Или в любое другое время, стоило мне опуститься на колени или потрогать… Было так здорово знать, что ты по-прежнему меня хочешь. Что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Ему.

— И тебе, членом-то не соврешь. А сейчас, — Гарри слегка сжал ладони, и у Снейпа вырвался стон, — ничего не видно…

— Ты просто дурак! 

— Нет, не подумай, что я жалуюсь!..

— Гарри! — Снейп в мгновение ока оказался сверху, и прижал Поттера к матрасу. Его пышные груди сплющились между ними, как две подушки. — Ничего не изменилось. Ты что думаешь, я занимаюсь с тобой любовью от безысходности или из нужды? Тогда ты просто идиот!

— Как всегда…

— Да, как всегда. Все по-прежнему, Гарри. Ты — мой. Ничто это не изменит.

**

На вечер у Северуса осталось только одно дело, и он расслабленно расчесывал волосы, сидя у зеркала в спальне. 

Гарри, выбиравший книги, которые были в убежище, поглощал один за одним маггловские детективы. Они громоздились внизу у камина большой кучей, он не убирал их на место, но Снейпа это почему-то не раздражало. Вторую книжную башню поменьше, из кулинарных сборников, Гарри сложил у кровати. Он обожал планировать меню перед сном.

— Как насчет ванильных булочек завтра на ужин?

— Я смотрю, твоя привычка поесть на ночь сладостей пережила проклятие благополучно.

— Не дразнись. А ты в любом теле можешь позволить себе есть сколько угодно: все перерабатывается в желчь.

— Не без того. Буду ждать ужин с десертом, а то метаболизм нарушится.

Поттер хмыкнул.

— Мне нужно изменить температуру пламени под котлом и еще раз проверить зелье. — Северус встал и накинул пеньюар. По вечерам он теперь щеголял в длинной шелковой мантии-пеньюаре с кружевами (черной, конечно) и только перед сном переодевался в старую футболку, в которой привык спать еще до всех происшествий. Гарри это казалось ужасно трогательным, но он молчал, чтобы не выглядеть уж слишком сентиментальным. 

— Скоро вернусь, — добавил Снейп и отправился к лабораторному столу. 

Бурлящее зелье приобрело пурпурный цвет. Снейп сверился с журналом, убедился, что все шло как нужно, уменьшил огонь и накрыл котел специальной крышкой. Теперь до завтрашнего полудня.

— Стой, не двигайся, пожалуйста! — Гарри спешил с лестницы вниз. — Подожди, у тебя на туфельке лента развязалась, наступишь — споткнешься!

Северус замер.

Гарри опустился на колени и поднял с пола конец мягкой замшевой ленты. Аккуратно обернул ее вокруг щиколотки, завязал сзади бант. 

— Вот так, — кивнул он. — Теперь можешь идти.

— Полагаешь, мне есть куда?

— Кто знает… женщины ведь непредсказуемы. Сбежишь отсюда в Лас-Вегас…

— Вот еще. У меня зелье…

Гарри уселся на пол, скрестив ноги. И посмотрел на Северуса снизу вверх с блуждающей улыбкой.

— Что, — смешался Снейп, — замечтался о ванильных булочках?

— Скажи, у тебя на сегодня еще есть работа?

— Нет, на сегодня все, — Северус все еще был в замешательстве. — И это, между прочим, написано в расписании прямо над столом. 

Губы Гарри капризно изогнулись, и Снейп вздохнул: что-то было в них бесконечно пленительное. Даже когда они кривились, эта линия верхней губы и пухлая нижняя… Он представил себе, в каких изумительно непристойных занятиях могли бы они участвовать, и внизу живота разлилось тепло. Он с трудом отогнал воспоминание об этих губах, старательно охватывающих прозрачное утолщение наколдованной им игрушки. Гарри, всегда такой живой, неугомонный, с раскрасневшимися щеками, с растрепанными волосами… Был он женщиной или мужчиной — противостоять соблазну было невозможно.

— Я спрашиваю, — протянул Северус, — чтобы вдруг не сбить тебя с толку. Потому что я мечтал не о булочках, а о тебе. 

Расплывшись в улыбке, Гарри снова потянулся к туфлям. Развязав ленту, потом вторую, он снял их и по очереди поцеловал обе обтянутые шелком щиколотки.

Северус длинно выдохнул и опустился на стул, благоразумно отодвинув его от рабочего стола. Гарри подполз ближе и, довольно мурлыкая, расстегнул, одну за одной, все пуговицы пеньюара. Затем поднялся, зашел сзади и ловко расстегнул крючки бюстгальтера. Избавив Северуса от рукавов пеньюара и лямок, Гарри снова опустился на пол перед стулом. Он потерся щекой о бедро, но на лице читалось замешательство.

— Что, Гарри, никак не решишь, что делать дальше? Мечты отличаются от реальности?

— Ох, Северус… я думал, я усажу тебя на стул, раздену, раздвину твои длинные ноги и смогу облизать тебя, а потом буду трахать языком… Но, кажется, под таким углом ничего не получится, — голос Гарри звучал ужасно расстроено. 

Северус опустил глаза. Вот, значит, какие мысли бродят в голове краснеющей от смущения мисс Поттер! Интересно, когда Гарри фантазировал об этом — оседлав метлу и сжав ее между ног? По вечерам в душе? Пока он возился с зельем? Юность и энтузиазм так очаровательны. Впрочем, у зрелости есть масса преимуществ. Например, взрослая ведьма не постесняется воплотить фантазии в реальность. 

Решительно поднявшись, Северус поднял пеньюар и накинул его на кресло-качалку. Отодвинув в сторону туфли и попутно избавившись от трусов, он грациозно опустился на шелковую ткань.

— Здесь, — Северус призвал от камина подушку и положил у ног, сделав приглашающий жест, — ты сможешь сделать все, что задумал. 

Увидев, как Снейп закидывает ноги на подлокотники, Гарри рухнул на колени и принялся за дело с ошеломительным рвением. Мир вокруг Северуса стал медленно покачиваться, кружиться и пульсировать. Собственные беззастенчивые вскрики слышались, будто со стороны, и ноги сами собой раздвигались все шире…

— Соленая, — пробормотал Гарри, подняв голову у улыбнувшись мокрыми губами. — Пожалуйста, призови нашу шкатулку, а то вдруг понадобится, я никак не могу решить…

— Возьми палочку и призови! — с третьей попытки Северус нащупал под креслом свою палочку и сунул ее Гарри в руки. Шкатулка приземлилась рядом с ними, и Гарри, удовлетворенно вздохнув, отложил палочку и вернулся к своему занятию, пустив в ход руки. Маленькие изящные пальцы так легко скользили внутри, губы Гарри посасывали и целовали, волосы Гарри щекотали бедра, — Гарри был повсюду, и Северус щедро делился с ним жаром… Вот скользкие ладони охватили его грудь, и Северус возмущенно застонал.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, приласкай их! — хрипло шепнул Гарри. — А то у меня, видишь, обе руки заняты.

Вернув пальцы на место, он мимолетно лизнул сосок. Стиснув груди обеими руками так, что стало больно, Северус раскрылся до конца и, хватая ртом воздух, выгнулся, отдаваясь долгому пульсирующему наслаждению.

Сквозь туманную пелену он видел, как Гарри с отчаянным стоном схватил бежевую игрушку. 

— Ох, не могу! — всхлипнул он и одним движением опустился на член, сдвинув белье в сторону. Едва тот завибрировал внутри, Гарри, впившись губами Северусу в живот, кончил с приглушенным воплем. 

Колено Северуса соскользнуло с подлокотника, и он, погладив ступней спину Гарри, легко оттолкнулся от пола, продлевая приятное покачивание мира. 

— Мм, — пробормотал Гарри ему в живот. — Голова кружится.

— Тогда иди ко мне. — Снейп легонько потянул темные растрепанные волосы вверх. Все еще задыхаясь, Гарри взобрался к нему на колени и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Отодвинув член, попавший под полозья качалки, Северус обнял Гарри.

— Интересно, какие еще мысли роятся в твоей голове.

— Разные. Например, про ванну…

— Ванну? Но здесь нет…

— Вот именно. Жаль, что тут нет ванны, — я бы хотел увидеть, как ты в ней лежишь. Вокруг тропические ароматы, пена, я мог бы ласкать тебя под водой, а они, — отстранившись, Гарри приподнял груди на ладонях, — плавали бы среди пены, как корабли. Как острова… Как…

— О Мерлин!

— Ты же сам спросил! А ты? Тебе приходило в голову что-нибудь такое?

— Хм, — хрипло усмехнулся Северус, — все, что мне приходило в голову, я уже сделал… Разве что в следующий раз нужно будет поставить тебя на четвереньки, изумительный будет вид!

Гарри что-то пискнул и снова спрятал лицо у него на плече. Довольная ухмылка долго не сходила с лица Северуса. 

**

До готовности зелья оставалось десять дней. Теперь оно настаивалось под магическим куполом, который Северус сотворил, чтобы исключить любые воздействия внешней среды. Купол поблескивал, отливая то синим, то оранжевым, и иногда Гарри подходил потрогать его: поверхность была прохладной и гладкой, как стекло.

Пауза в работе явно не радовала Северуса. Он закрашивал красным цветом каждый день, обозначенный в расписании как «Настаивается, пауза», собственное нетерпение раздражало.

Гарри почти каждый день болтал с Гермионой по телефону, изливая на нее бесконечный поток жалоб.

— Нет, ты представляешь, я никак не могу набрать нормальную форму! — он расслабленно развалился в кресле, болтая в воздухе ногами в полосатых колготках. —Летаю по пару часов каждый день. Но один черт нет ни мышц, ни дыхания! Что? Что делать? Нет, это скучно, не люблю. Что? Опять «потому что женщина»? — Гарри даже возмущенно сел. — Как вы это переносите, я не понимаю…

— Женщины, Гарри, совсем не так легко наращивают мышечную массу! — не удержавшись, шепнул ему в другое ухо Северус, попутно ущипнув за бок. — Особенно такие аппетитные, как ты!

Гарри засверкал глазами, но кивнул. Почирикав еще минут пятнадцать и велев передавать Рону горячие приветы, он убежал наверх. Северус, вздохнув, вернулся к составлению рабочих заметок.

— Вот, это тебе! Может, поднимет настроение…— Поттер возник сбоку и качнул кресло.

— Гарри, ты даришь мне помидор? — Снейп уставился на большой, ярко-красный помидор, почти светящийся в протянутой к нему ладони.

— Ээ, не совсем. Это маггловский крем. Ну, с помидором вроде. Для белой кожи, все дела.

Уголки губ Снейпа задергались. Он взял круглую банку и открыл ее, почти засунув нос в перламутровую массу.

— Хм… Очень любопытно, помидор… Поттер, ты подал мне отличную идею. Не обязательно же использовать магию в изготовлении косметических средств, маггловских технологий может оказаться вполне достаточно!

Поставив помидор на рабочий стол, Снейп немедленно принялся за составление нового списка для школьной совы. 

Гарри довольно вздохнул. Он надеялся, что исследовательский угар отвлечет Северуса от черной меланхолии, в которую тот, кажется, начал впадать. 

Но Гарри ошибся.

Пару дней спустя после завтрака Северус не засел, как обычно, в лаборатории, а поднялся в спальню и не выходил оттуда до обеда. Гарри успел прокатиться на метле, убраться на кухне и почистить кафель в ванной — уборка его успокаивала. Потом он приготовил шоколадный торт и домашнее мороженное. За ужином они молчали: Гарри осторожно, а Снейп мрачно.

К полуночи Гарри решил проведать Северуса. Тот сидел за туалетным столиком и сосредоточенно хмурился, покрывая лаком ногти. И перекрашивал их далеко не в первый раз, судя по густому запаху ацетона.

— Черный, черный и черный? — простодушно спросил Гарри. — Такие разные цвета, да?

— Поттер, я, как могу, сохраняю спокойствие. Обрати внимание, ни ты, ни мышонок еще не придушены. И это не черный, черный и черный. Это «Русский морской флот», «Полночь над Москвой», «Линкольн парк после заката» и «Черный оникс». Совершенно разные цвета. 

— Сириус одобрит твое увлечение Россией. Еще немного и ты станешь коммунистом.

— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп. — Никакой лак не поможет, если ты будешь вспоминать при мне своего крестного! И так паршиво…

— Что, — не сумев скрыть злорадства, предложил Гарри, — пора посылать сову за прокладками? Мир жесток и несправедлив?

— Идиот! У нас запаса этих чертовых прокладок хватит на вечность, я не проживу столько в этой шкуре. Мир, раз уж ты спрашиваешь, наполнен идиотами, и только если я собственноручно прикончу каждого — воцарится гармония. Уйди, Мерлина ради!

— Все, все, ухожу. Но учти, скоро отбой. Нам нужен режим для сохранения душевного равновесия, помнишь же.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул Снейп и безнадежно посмотрел в темноту за окном. Потом покрутил рукой в свете лампы. — Сейчас докрашу, высушу — и ляжем.

Гарри уже развернулся, чтобы спуститься к камину, но услышал заданный в спину вопрос:

— Ох, и давно у меня эти морщины? 

Он повернул назад и вгляделся в тревожное отражение Северуса. Подушечкой мизинца он разглаживал две прямые морщинки между бровями.

— Сколько я тебя помню, — нежно усмехнулся Гарри. — С какого возраста ты умеешь читать?

— С пяти лет. Но какое отношение…

— Значит, морщинки лет с семи. Ты всегда сводишь брови, когда читаешь. Разве что в последнее время бывают исключения, например, когда ты листаешь старый справочник в зеленой обложке и рисуешь на полях, то не хмуришься.

— Хм… подумать только. Такие глубокие…

— Они придают выразительности. Мне нравятся. Терпеть не могу идеальные лица. 

— Я так и понял. Все, последний раз и спать.

**

— Гарри, верни весы на место!

— Ага. — Гарри склонился над сковородкой. — Верну.

— Гарри, верни весы!

— Ага! Северус, погоди, пожалуйста, у меня лук жарится, сгорит, если отвлекусь.

— Поттер, — в голосе Северуса зазвучали угрожающие ноты.

— Ага! Ну сейчас! Я просто не запомнил еще, сколько помидоров в «килограмме помидоров»! Ты же не хочешь есть сгоревший обед?

— Поттер, поправь меня, если я понял неверно. Ты предпочитаешь пустить насмарку всю мою работу, сидеть еще месяц с прокладками в обнимку и окончательно забыть о наших профессиональных обязанностях?

— Ага! — машинально ответил Гарри, потом встряхнулся, сдвинул сковородку с огня и, вздохнув, отлевитировал весы на рабочий стол Северуса. Развернулся и приготовился встретить бурю лицом к лицу.

Снейп стоял, сердито сжав губы и скрестив руки на груди. Гарри отвернулся, его плечи затряслись.

— Что, Мерлин задери, еще такое? — прорычал Снейп.

— Не могу… Северус, у тебя теперь не получается скрещивать руки на груди, как раньше. Только под грудью. И она лежит, как на подносе…

— Поттер, молчи уже! У меня ведь есть под рукой тяжелые разделочные доски и ножи!

— А у меня горячая сковородка с луком!

— Мда, — проворчал Снейп, — твоя взяла. Но не бери больше весы без спроса, Мерлина ради!

— Прости, Северус. Я все понял. В килограмме четыре помидора. Забирай свои весы.

**

Дамблдор смотрел на Гарри пронизывающими голубыми глазами и все повторял:

—Ты же понимаешь, мальчик мой, что это совершенно необходимо?

В руках у Альбуса была маггловская пила и его, Гарри, рука, и Дамблдор пытался отпилить ее у самого плеча, но тупые зубцы пилы не могли прорвать даже рукав толстовки, только рука болела…

Гарри вынырнул из кошмара и повернулся, растирая затекшую руку. Приснится же такое… Потянулся к Северусу, но остолбенел. Сон слетел окончательно.

Снейп спал на спине. И вместо глаз у него были зеленоватые круги. Гарри похолодел. Еще один кошмар? Потянувшись за палочкой, он зажег свет, напялил очки и обмяк от облегчения. 

На веках Северуса лежали тонкие круглые кусочки огурца, а на тумбочке у кровати лежал расчлененный овощ. 

— Мерлин, — пробормотал Гарри, приподняв пальцем кружок огурца и убедившись, что под ним все в порядке. — Нужно что-то предпринять. А то такими темпами Ева свихнется. 

**

— У меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться! — внушительно заявил Гарри, скормив французские гренки с ванильным сиропом хмурому, как туча, Снейпу. — Мне кажется, тебя надо развлечь.

— Будь добр, избавь меня от своих экстравагантных идей, я не в настроении! — вяло огрызнулся Снейп.

— Северус! Я прочитал тонну литературы про маггловский предменструальный синдром! Твой, угрюмо-депрессивного типа, лечится развлечениями!

— Подумать только…

— Я все приготовил. Заказал тебе чулки из кашемира с шелком.

— Зачем? 

Гарри не мог не заметить скрытый проблеск интереса под тенью ресниц.

— Сегодня я буду катать тебя на метле. Отказы не принимаются. Я настроил древко так, что тебе удобно будет сидеть. И будет тепло! Сегодня отличная погода — небо ясное, солнце… тебе необходим кислород. 

— Мы и так посреди леса, какой кислород тебе еще нужен?

— Увидишь, как свежий воздух на тебя подействует. И потом… — Гарри слегка покраснел, — мы обязательно применим Гермионин метод со звездочками.

**

— Куда мы летим? — проорал Снейп в ухо Гарри. 

Оказалось, на высоте ветер так свистит в ушах, что приходится вопить во все горло. Этого Снейп не учел, так что все замечания по поводу сомнительной пользы физических нагрузок приходилось держать при себе. Правда, поттеровские чары сработали, сидеть было действительно удобно.

— Не знаю! — ветер едва не пронес ответ мимо. — Никогда не улетал так далеко!

— Почему? — закричал Снейп, от удивления забыв о решении молчать. Поттер летал каждый день, где же, во имя Мерлина, он был — кружил над домом, что ли?

— Не знаю! — повторил Гарри и обернулся, чуть не ударившись лбом о его нос. — Может, от тебя далеко не хотел улетать! Держись, поднажмем! 

Метла снова увеличила скорость. Северус вцепился в талию Гарри и подумал, что у мотоциклов хотя бы есть ветровое стекло. Через некоторое время, когда Снейпу уже стало казаться, что зелень внизу слилась в один сплошной поток, Гарри взмыл еще выше и ликующе прокричал:

— Смотри, Северус! Смотри, впереди!

Впереди и внизу петляла серой лентой узкая река. Гарри резко пошел на снижение, и Северус всей кожей ощущал холодные восходящие потоки воздуха. Зеленое море распалось на фрагменты, появились верхушки елей, коричневатый подлесок, метла замедлила полет, и Гарри оглянулся, смешно округлив глаза:

— Водопад, Северус! Охренеть! Водопад! — проорал он. — Сейчас будем смотреть водопад!

Оглушительный грохот воды перекрывал остальные звуки, заполнял и сотрясал все тело. Они зависли над обрывом, с которого река обрушивалась вниз, превращаясь в сплошной поток ревущей воды и мириады брызг. Северус почувствовал, что его новые замечательные чулки моментально стали влажными, но продолжали греть. Гарри направил метлу к устью водопада и завис над ним. В каплях воды вокруг сияли радуги, шумел ветер, но его перекрывал грохот падающей воды.

— Северус, держись крепче! — скомандовал Гарри и отпустил метлу в свободное падение.

Желудок моментально оказался в горле, они летели вниз вместе с водой, и Северус с трудом преодолел желание зажмуриться и спрятать лицо на плече Гарри. Падающий поток создавал странную иллюзию неподвижности, будто они застыли на месте, оказались подвешены в оглушающем грохоте и пронизывающем ветре вместе с бурлящей белой пеной. Уши заложило, кажется, Поттер ликующе вопил, возможно, кричал и Северус. Когда древко метлы впилось в задницу и падение замедлилось, Северус обнаружил, что в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, ни одного слова. Метла плавно направилась вверх, Снейп наконец закрыл глаза и уткнулся в затылок Поттера. Нос сразу согрелся. Дорогу домой он наблюдал сквозь полуприкрытые веки и развевающиеся волосы Гарри. Тело стало таким тяжелым, что он удивлялся, как метла вообще еще держится в воздухе.

Приземлившись, Поттер подхватил Снейпа, обняв за талию, и тревожно заглянул в лицо.

— Ну как ты? Не перебор был с водопадом?

Снейп только молча покачал головой.

— Ух, какой у тебя румянец! И какой был водопад, я просто не мог удержаться!

— Как всегда, — ответил Снейп севшим голосом. — Пойдем в дом?

Гарри немедленно поставил чайник и вынул из холодильника суп. Поев горячего, Снейп раскрасневшийся еще сильнее, вцепился в чашку с чаем.

— Ты снова хмуришься, — огорченно проговорил Гарри. — Что-то не так?

— Голова болит немного, — признался Снейп. — Кажется, подействовал твой кислород, Поттер…

— Да какой там кислород, ты же живешь посреди леса, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Допивай чай и пойдем в душ, я о тебе позабочусь!

— При чем тут душ? Днем?

— Северус, ну пожалуйста! Я это затеял, я и разберусь…

— Неужели? Как необычно… — проворчал Северус. Казалось, он прирос к стулу, и никакая в мире сила не заставит его подняться. 

Гарри проворно взбежал по лестнице и вернулся через минуту.

— Я включил горячую воду. Когда мы придем — будет совсем тепло. Идем? — он протянул ладонь Северусу и улыбнулся. Проигнорировав руку, Снейп упрямо вскинул подбородок и прошествовал на второй этаж.

Ванная действительно была полна горячего пара. Северус с облегчением сбросил одежду и вошел под душ. Он опередил Гарри всего на долю минуты — тот потеснил его под горячими струями воды.

— Я же сказал, что сам… — отплевываясь, пробормотал он. — Просто стой и отдыхай…

— Я бы лучше лежал и отдыхал! — начал было пререкаться Снейп, но как только Гарри ласково прижался к нему и налил в ладони шампунь, желание спорить иссякло. 

Встав на цыпочки, Гарри массировал голову, растирал шампунь круговыми движениями и гладил, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Потом, снова втолкнув Снейпа под душ целиком, смыл пену, откупорил бутылку с бальзамом и вернулся к массажу. Головная боль отступила перед этим нежным поглаживанием, и Северус, привалившись к теплой кафельной стенке, чувствовал, что с водой утекают вниз последние остатки напряжения. Он так расслабился, что не было сил даже поднять руку и ущипнуть Гарри за ухо. 

Намылив мочалку и отведя поток воды чуть в сторону, Гарри стал мягко растирать его тело. Паря в теплом влажном воздухе в состоянии совершенного безмыслия, Снейп закрыл глаза. Перед ним пенился водопад, но теперь он был теплый и пах жасмином. Северус моргнул. Вроде бы он закрыл глаза только на секунду — но перед ним уже склонилась мокрая спина Гарри, который вытирал ему ноги белым полотенцем. 

— Прошла же голова, да? — проказливо улыбнулся он.

— Да, — признался Снейп. — Действительно, прошла.

— Ну и отлично. У нас же вторая часть программы… массаж и все такое.

— Массаж? — Северус сосредоточился на секунду. — Ах да. Крем от обветривания в красном флаконе. Отбеливающее масло — в зеленом. Смягчающий крем — в синей банке с завинчивающейся крышкой.

Гарри провел его в спальню и уложил, удобно подложив подушку под голову. Снейп снова закрыл глаза.

Почувствовав, как Поттер разминает руками пальцы на ногах, он вскинулся.

— И что ты взял для ног?

— Тот, что в красном флаконе. Думаю, после такой прогулки ты обветрен целиком, так что вряд ли это повредит. — Поттер похлопал по своду стопы и добавил крема. 

Снейп решил, что это на редкость здравая мысль, и доверился Гарри.

Окончательно разомлев, он блаженствовал, пока Гарри разминал ноги и руки, начав с пальцев — сустав за суставом. Он и не думал, что у него, оказывается, так устали запястья. 

— Давай перевернем тебя, — прошуршал над ухом шепот Гарри, и, поддаваясь, Северус перевернулся на живот, наполовину уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

На некоторое время выпав из реальности, Северус пришел в себя, когда Гарри оседлал его бедра и принялся разминать плечи. Удивительно, но тело как будто наполнилось новой энергией. Было странно лежать вот так, ничком, вспоминая намеки Гарри и ожидая, пока он углубит свой массаж. Он и сам не заметил, как сердце забилось быстрее, на лице проступил румянец, а губы уже сводило от желания целоваться.

— Поттер, звездочки не ждут, — сделал он попытку поторопить Гарри.

— М-м, чем дольше ждешь, тем больше звездочек, — ладони Гарри переместились на ягодицы. — Ну и вообще, ты же любишь, чтобы все было по порядку, да? Вот я и действую последовательно. 

Крыть было нечем. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, Северус раздвинул ноги, но Поттер и ухом не повел, разминая ягодицы, поясницу. Мучительный, тянущий жар нарастал, и Снейп попытался вновь свести бедра, но мурлыканье Гарри остановило его:

— Не напрягайся, а то все усилия насмарку! 

Вцепившись зубами в наволочку, Северус пытался не стонать, когда пальцы Гарри путешествовали по внутренней стороне бедер. Когда он почувствовал, как его разворачивают, то с радостью повиновался и, воспользовавшись возможностью, впился в губы Гарри. Тот обхватил его руками за шею и затылок, торчащие соски касались его груди, а пушистые заросли на лобке щекотали живот. Они целовались и целовались, пока не заболели губы. Стоило вдохнуть — и Гарри уже переместился ниже, обхватив руками грудь. Он без устали ласкал ее, обводя пальцами, облизывая и целуя. Снейпу казалось, что воздух в комнате стал густым и горячим, как в парной. Гарри тщательно исследовал губами каждый сантиметр кожи, и Северуса потряхивало от возбуждения, особенно когда Гарри протолкнул колено между его ног так, чтобы о него можно было тереться.

Жар бился в крови, как сердечко маленькой птицы, лихорадочно и безумно, и Северус боялся, что кожа прорвется, лопнет, как кожура спелого плода, из которого вытекает сладкий сок. Гарри наконец скользнул ладонью между бедер и тут же, что-то промычав, сдвинулся вниз и добавил к пальцам язык. Ноги Северуса раздвинулись широко, как никогда раньше, между ними было так горячо и мокро, и он боялся, что Гарри обожжет язык или захлебнется. Еще минуту назад касаний было так много, а сейчас единственная точка соприкосновения пульсировала под прохладным языком Гарри, и этого было ужасно мало.

— Перевернись, Гарри, ну же, я тоже хочу! — попросил он почти без голоса, но тот услышал и, почти не отрываясь, от своего занятия, перелег, пристроившись согнутыми ногами к изголовью.

Груди, заостренные на концах, были как раз под размер ладони, живот под губами Северуса был мягким и упругим, и над постелью сгустился запах осенних коричных яблок. Когда Северус проталкивал пальцы особенно глубоко, спина Гарри изгибалась, как тугой лук. Совсем скоро Гарри всхлипнул на чистой, высокой ноте. Северус втягивал воздух глоток за глотком, чувствовал, как немеют ладони, а все звуки, отдалившись, рассыпались беззвучными звездными вспышками. 

Они так и уснули, и гораздо позже Гарри перелег и укутал их обоих одеялом. 

**

Северус проспал до полудня. Когда он спустился вниз, Гарри уже позавтракал, а чашка кофе дожидалась под согревающими чарами.

—Доброе утро! Хорошо спал? — осведомился Гарри.

— И тебе того же. Вполне сносно, — признался Северус. — Только все еще не выспался.

— Может, стресс… Слушай, я как раз приготовил метлу. Полетаешь со мной?

— Поттер! — возмущению Снейпа не было предела. — Снова?

— Но тебе же понравилось? — улыбка Гарри была слишком простодушной, чтобы оказаться искренней.

— Ну… понравилось. Но повторить я не жажду. И потом, у меня были планы заняться вытяжкой из горького апельсина… — не выдержав, Северус душераздирающе зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Ладонь пахла яблоками. 

— У тебя мечтательный вид, — подколол его Гарри. — Что ты собрался тут без меня делать? Или апельсин вдохновляет тебя больше полетов? 

— Именно. Отправляйся летать, а то я вспомню, что для опытов мне нужны свежие еловые иголки…

— Понял! Вернусь — будешь меня греть.

К возвращению Гарри Северус как раз покончил с делами и заполнял журнал. Когда Поттер пришел обниматься, он мгновенно запустил ладони ему под свитер.

— Ой! — взвизгнул Гарри. — Как же ты работаешь? У тебя пальцы холоднее ветра! 

— Так и работаю, — проворчал Снейп ему в макушку.

— Ладно, грейся. — Гарри выдохнул и прижался к нему теснее. Его спина была влажной и горячей, как печка, а вот задница — холодной.

— Надо же, какая разница температур, — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Да, издержки полетов на свежем воздухе. Уж тебе ли не знать, — ехидно заметил Гарри. — Кстати, забыл сказать, Сириус на днях вернется.

— Жду не дождусь. — Снейп запустил ногти в мягкую плоть.

— Ну Северус! Если что — прогоним его.

— Ага, и он сбежит, теряя сандалии. Ладно, Гарри, вернется, так вернется. Пусть получит удовольствие от воплей своей сумасшедшей мамаши, потому что пользы от него все равно никакой не предвидится.

—Тебе бы все про пользу…

— Благодарности, уверения в лояльности и умозрительные заключения на хлеб не намажешь, Поттер. Советую и тебе не забывать о приземленных вещах. Отморозишь себе задницу в этом теле — что будет, когда превратишься обратно?

— Тебе бы все…

— Да, больше всего меня волнуют практические вопросы. Кстати, где опять мои весы?

Поттер насупился и засопел в плечо. Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся. Этот раунд остался за ним.

**

За три дня до готовности нужно было помешать зелье в середине ночи.

Гарри давно спал, привычно перекинув через Снейпа бедро и руку, и тонко, ажурно похрапывал. Когда наколдованный браслет-будильник запульсировал на запястье, Северус тихо встал, напоследок приласкав кудрявые заросли на лобке Поттера, и спустился вниз. Сняв защитный купол, принялся мешать варево. Тринадцать витков по часовой стрелке, пятьдесят восьмерок против часовой, снова тринадцать по часовой. На полчаса повысить температуру и повторить цикл. 

Вполголоса посчитав обороты, Северус изменил температуру и перебрался в свое любимое кресло. Камин зажигать было лень, он закутался в пеньюар и забрался на сиденье с ногами, устало разглядывая гобелены на стенах. Глаза слипались, он чертовски устал и, хотя был уверен, что с зельем все получается верно, все равно нервничал. Мышонок в клетке шуршал подстилкой и грыз оставленные Поттером кусочки кексов. Хедвиг пристально наблюдала за ним и порой тихо, но многообещающе ухала. Мышонок реагировал на это с полнейшей невозмутимостью. Не хотелось читать, не хотелось мешать зелье, хотелось вернуться под бок к теплому Гарри и проспать неделю. Или хотя бы чаю… только вставать было лень.

Он медленно покачивался, ожидая, когда подойдет время, и чуть не задремал.

— Северус, — тихий голос Гарри был неожиданностью.

Подняв голову, он увидел голову Поттера и его ноги в ушастых тапках. Сквозь все остальное виднелись гобелены и канделябры с незажженными свечами.

— А почему ноги видно? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Подоткнул подол, чтобы не грохнуться с лестницы, — пояснил Гарри, и голова его поплыла вниз. — А вообще, я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Сделал. Я думал, ты дрыхнешь.

— Да нет, не я сюрприз, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Вот. Чай.

Из-под мантии Поттера появилась чашка горячего чаю.

Удивленный Северус не нашелся, что сказать, и Гарри осторожно опустил чашку на пол у кресла. Над ней вился ароматный дымок.

— Ты часто приносишь мне чай утром, я подумал, почему бы мне не вернуть любезность ночью? Сюрприз был — чай появляется из воздуха. Но потом подумал, а вдруг у тебя рука дрогнет, или еще что… Пей, он как раз такой, как ты любишь.

Снейп поднял чашку и отхлебнул. Поттер устроился у него в ногах и потерся затылком о колени.

— Гарри… спасибо. Этот чай очень вовремя.

Гарри в ответ мурлыкнул. Северус улыбнулся и сделал еще глоток. Следующие десять минут прошли гораздо приятнее.

— Ну же, вставай! — Снейп погладил задремавшего Поттера по макушке. — Гарри, иди наверх, я скоро вернусь.

— М-м-м… давай я лучше тут подожду? Тебе будет не скучно, и ты так кресло нагрел, а в кровати холодно без тебя…

— Поттер!

— А?

— Ты тут заснешь, а наверх я тебя не дотащу.

— А… точно. Ладно, — широко зевнув, Гарри сонно ступил на лестницу. — Удачи тебе, Северус!

Его улыбка была такой расслабленной, волосы растрепались… Северус поднялся на ступеньку и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Прижимать к себе мягкое, податливое тело было невероятно приятно. Нервозность и неуверенность куда-то исчезли. Гарри и он… как будто с ними никогда не могло случиться ничего плохого. Как будто этот поцелуй мог защитить их от любого зла. Мысль была совершенно абсурдной, особенно учитывая, как они сюда попали, но отогнать ее не было никакой возможности.

— Спасибо, мышонок. Я скоро приду к тебе, иди спать.

**

— Ну и что ты там варишь? — спросил Гарри в пятый раз, оглядывая рабочий стол, который был завален сельдереем, помидорами, кабачками, морковью, ретортами и пробирками. В центре громоздился перегонный аппарат, и половина банок со специями с кухонной половины перекочевали к нему. Северус, немелодично напевая, бодро помешивал в котле густую желтую субстанцию.

— Согревающую мазь.

— С корицей?

— Именно. 

— И что ты будешь греть?

— Ну, ты же вечно жалуешься, что у тебя задница мерзнет…

— Погоди, ты что, серьезно делаешь коричную мазь для меня, для … э-э-э.

— Для задницы. Наше зелье снова настаивается, должны же у меня быть какие-то развлечения.

Щеки Гарри залил румянец. Северус довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Вижу, твои мысли потекли в правильном направлении. К вечеру будет готово. А сейчас не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, пора добавить имбирь. Не хотелось бы ошибиться в дозировке…

Гарри попытался принять независимый вид и буркнул: 

— Пойду полетаю.

— Давай-давай, отморозь себе попу как следует. Будет мне поле для испытаний.

**

Вечер они провели у камина. Книги были отложены в сторону, и они просто обнимались. Гарри, довольно зажмурившись, иногда терся щекой о шею Снейпа, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями. 

Мирную тишину нарушил шум пламени в камине.

— Мерлиновы яйца и морганины титьки! Я понимаю маму! — раздался возглас Сириуса. 

—Сириус! — Гарри приподнялся навстречу крестному, приветственный жест Северуса был невнятным: то ли рука, протянутая для поцелуя, то ли предложение убраться обратно в камин.

— О каком понимании ты говоришь, Блэк? — поинтересовался он. — Или ты наконец прильнул к семейным корням?

Сириус выбрался из камина, раскрыл объятия, и Гарри повис у него на шее. 

— А знаешь, Снейп, бабой ты сильно краше! — ухмыльнулся Сириус поверх плеча крестника. — Кто бы мог подумать, все при тебе, но сейчас нос уравновешен сиськами. Может, тебя так и оставить? 

Снисходительная усмешка Снейпа была почти материнской. Из кармана появилась хрустальная пилочка.

— Сириус, давай чаю? — Гарри направился к плите и насыпал в заварочный чайник свежую порцию. — Когда ты приехал?

Сириус оглянулся по сторонам и достал портсигар из кармана потертых кожаных штанов. Он загорел дочерна, и даже синие глаза, казалось, выгорели 

— Сегодня утром. Дамблдор говорил мне, чтоб я не думал вас расстраивать…

— Тогда тебе следовало бы притвориться глухонемым, — подсказал Снейп.

— Ага, и слепым, уж конечно, Сопливус, — ухмыльнулся Блэк.

— Сириус!

— Ладно, ладно, молчу… А неплохо ты тут устроился, Гарри.

— Не жалуюсь, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Если бы не проклятие — вообще бы был отличный отпуск.

— Об этом я и пришел сказать, — Сириус посерьезнел. — Ваше проклятие предназначалось мне.

Усевшись у стола и раскурив сигару, скрученную, как канат, он продолжил:

— Я сейчас был на Гриммо. Впервые с тех пор, как сбежал. Ты же помнишь, Гарри, когда я навещал тебя на пятом курсе, то останавливался у товарищей в Эдинбурге. Сто лет не был дома. Оказывается, моя мамаша, стерва такая, заготовила проклятие специально на случай моего возвращения. Но не дождалась, не удержалась, — он усмехнулся, выпустив дым. — И я ее понимаю. Смотреть на вас невозможно.

— Вывернуть сердце наизнанку — это очень по-Блэковски, — заметил Северус, иронично вздернув бровь.

— Суть заклятия, — продолжил Сириус, — в том, что проклятый превращается в собственную тень, в полную противоположность. Начинает любить все, что раньше ненавидел, вести себя так, как никогда бы не стал. Но при этом сохраняет память о том, каким был раньше. Я бы, Снейп, наверное, превратился в тебя — нелюдимого хмыря, думающего только о себе.

— Это точно, у тебя, Блэк, не исчез бы член, а появились бы мозги.

— Слушай ты… Ой! 

— Сириус, прекрати! — Гарри чувствительно ткнул локтем ему в живот и отправился разливать чай. — Ваши перепалки у меня уже в печенках сидят. Вот, пей.

Сириус отхлебнул чая и закрыл глаза:

— Старый добрый английский чай… Рому бы в него…

— На Кубе что, не пьют чай? — удивился Гарри. Он придвинул к дивану столик с чашками и устроился рядом со Снейпом.

— На Кубе пьют «Куба либре» и иногда чай со льдом и ромом.

— Ром с маггловской газировкой — вот он, вкус революции, — поморщился Северус.

— Не тебе критиковать революцию, эгоистичный засранец! — Сириус резко выдохнул клуб табачного дыма и взмахнув сигарой. — Из-за того, что такие, как ты, сидят себе и в ус не дуют, плюют на проблемы пролетариата, половина мира сидит по уши в дерьме!

— Сириус, если ты пришел сюда оскорблять Северуса — отправляйся обратно, — в руках Гарри как-то незаметно появилась волшебная палочка. — Возможно, ты забыл, но мы вместе, и это мой выбор.

— Да, Гарри, я помню, но я с самого начала не понимал, что ты в нем нашел, — Сириус снова взмахнул сигарой и завертел головой в поисках пепельницы. Гарри, вздохнув, трансфигурировал ее из салфетки и поставил рядом с чашкой. — Может, пока не поздно…

— Нет, Сириус, именно что поздно, — отрезал Гарри.

— Никогда не поздно изменить жизнь! — запальчиво воскликнул Сириус. — Вы тут сидите, укрылись в уютненькой норке, вам и нет ни до чего дела! А можно ведь не только о себе думать! Вынуть голову из задницы и понять, что революция просто необходима! Принести какую-то пользу…

— Да уж, Блэк, очень по-умному — думать об освобождении пролетариата всех стран, забывая о собственной семье!

— Семье? Что ты знаешь о семье, плебей без роду без племени? — вспыхнул Сириус. 

— Ты уж определись, Блэк, должен ли я держаться за свои цепи как пролетарий-полукровка или бороться за то, чтоб эти цепи сбросили остальные? Или твой мозг окончательно съеден коммунистической идеей?

— Ты вечно все извратишь, демагог хренов, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Гарри! Я все хотел поговорить с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной…

— С этим ты успел прямо вовремя, — усмехнулся Гарри.

Снейп, продолжая полировать ногти, неприметно повел плечом, и на пеньюаре вдруг разошлась верхняя пуговка, обнажая глубокое декольте. Глаза Сириуса заволокло поволокой, и он прирос взглядом к ложбинке.

— Не кажется ли вам, товарищ Блэк, что Гарри сам в состоянии решать, с кем ему быть?

— Но это же… — внушительные выпуклости, похоже, поглотили внимание Сириуса целиком.

— Невежливо не смотреть даме в глаза, даже если вы ее оскорбляете, товарищ Блэк.

Поманив Гарри к себе, Сириус тихо, но внушительно сказал, косясь на грудь Северуса:

— Гарри, ты ж девчонка теперь, ты же не можешь всерьез хотеть другую цыпочку? К тому же такую, это ведь просто смешно…

— Смешно? — оскалился Гарри.

— Кобелина, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Снейп, орудуя пилочкой. — Гарри, не обращай на него внимания. Стоит увидеть юбку — уже все из головы вон. Не то чтобы там до этого что-то было…

— Но послушай, детка, — Сириус поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела, — промурлыкал Снейп как ни в чем не бывало, — правда, мистер Блэк? Или как там говорят у вас, у коммунистов…

— Эх, сукой был сукой и остался! — скривился Сириус. — А я, может, всерьез…

— Один плюс к нулевому размеру груди — и все остальное исчезает в тумане. Некоторые мужчины совершенно безнадежны, — Северус изящно повел ладонью. — Впрочем, мне пора проверить наше зелье. Счастливо оставаться, товарищ Блэк. 

— Еще один намек, и я тебя убью! — хмуро бросил Гарри, постукивая по подлокотнику дивана палочкой.

— Да ладно, ладно. Я же не понял, насколько у вас все серьезно. Да и сейчас не понимаю. Кто я такой… Пойду напьюсь, пожалуй, тем более помощь вам не нужна… и я не нужен… — Сириус махнул рукой, раскрошил в пепельнице остатки сигары и вышел за дверь. Гарри проводил его сердитым взглядом. Потом вздохнул и решил, что они помирятся позже. Когда туман в глазах Сириуса развеется. 

**

— Что за представление ты устроил?

— Никакого представления, — Снейп изогнул бровь.

— Ты издевался над Сириусом!

— А когда было иначе?

— Ты дразнил его! Демонстрировал свое декольте! Как ты мог?

— А что мне еще оставалось? Отлупить его туфлей на шпильке? Или расцарапать ему рожу и испортить свой маникюр? У женщин свои методы, и, как видишь, они прекрасно работают!

— Ты, — задохнулся Гарри, — ты… это было нечестно!

— Слизерин, Поттер.

— Он пялился на тебя!

— Я заметил!

— Мерлин задери, грудь! Не смей показывать ему свою грудь! Она моя! — Гарри налетел на него и прижал к дивану, сердито задыхаясь. Северус удивленно посмотрел на него — Гарри все еще не остыл, его верхняя губа была вздернута, обнажая зубы. Северус откинул голову, открывая шею, и тот немедленно вцепился в нее, целуя и кусая.

— Ты!.. Я не позволю… И знаешь, что, Северус, сейчас я тебя трахну, и плевать мне, как я выгляжу, и мне не понадобится никакая ерунда из шкатулки! — Гарри, не отрывая сердитого, горящего взгляда от его лица, одним движением распахнул пеньюар, спустил бретельки бюстгальтера с плеч, сковывая движения рук, сдернул чашечки вниз.

— Ты всегда был в этом чертовски хорош, — прошептал Снейп ему в губы. — В том, чтобы быть сверху. Давай, сделай это!

**

— Мышонок мой, — прошептал Северус, расфокусировано глядя в потолок и перебирая влажные волосы Гарри. Тот что-то промурчал в ответ, неразборчиво, но довольно.

Пальцы Северуса перебрались за ухо и подергали за мочку.

— М-м-м, Ева… — Гарри еще не мог открыть глаз. — А ведь правду пишут, что у женщин послесвечение дольше. 

— О Мерлин! — Северус покачал головой. — Не то чтобы мне было на что жаловаться. Но, кажется, я уже стал забывать, как это — быть мужчиной. Слава Мерлину, зелье готово.

— Сириус сказал, что проклятие не позволяет забыть…

— Да, но, как видишь, оно сработало странно… 

— Да, правда. Здорово, что мы остались самими собой. 

— Мы не остались! — вяло возразил Снейп.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Если бы проклятие сработало как надо, мы могли бы разругаться… Или возненавидеть друг друга.

Северус промолчал, только крепче притиснул к себе Гарри.

— Странно, да? Сириус все говорит о революции, о справедливости, о том, что мир нужно изменить…

— Он всегда был неугомонным и без головы на плечах, — не удержался Снейп.

— Но мне кажется, сейчас по-настоящему революционным может быть только счастье. Все остальное у мира уже есть.

— Объясни это своему крестному, мышонок.

— Только когда у него не будет возможности пялиться на твою грудь, — пробормотал Гарри и собственническим жестом положил ладонь сверху.

**

Зелье было готово на следующий день. Северус объяснил, что для соблюдения принципа симметрии его лучше всего выпить на ночь, оно должно подействовать во время сна, и зачеркнул красным последнюю клеточку в расписании.

Днем Гарри отправился полетать, а Снейп как ни в чем не бывало перегонял что-то из смеси розовых бутонов, петрушки и лимонных корочек. Поужинали они сэндвичами и размороженными ванильными булочками, немного посидели у огня, листая книги. Молчать вместе было так же приятно, как и всегда. Разве что время тянулось медленнее, чем обычно, но Северус подумал, что не желал бы потерять ни одного мгновения этого вечера, когда пахнущий ванилью и сдобой Гарри тянулся к нему за поцелуем или просто поднимал лицо, чтобы обменяться взглядами.

Они чокнулись бокалами, устроившись под одеялом, и одновременно выпили зелье. 

Оно оказалось текучим, слегка терпким и пахло цветами бузины.

— Надо же, вкусно, — удивился Гарри. — Иногда зелья такая гадость, а это… как весеннее утро.

Северус кивнул.

— Эй, не хмурься, любимый! — Гарри поцеловал его между бровей. — Все получится. Уже завтра…

— Да, уже завтра должно быть ясно. Давай ложиться.

Северус погасил свет, они обнялись и еще долго лежали без сна. Гарри тихо гладил длинные черные волосы, стараясь успокоить неровное биение сердца под своей щекой. Оба задремали, когда за окном занялся рассвет.

**

— Северус, Северус, просыпайся, у нас все получилось! — ликующий вопль Гарри выдернул Снейпа из серого, тревожного сна. — Все получилось, ну же, смотри!

Смотреть он пока не мог, но чувствовал, как член Поттера тыкается ему в бедро. Раскрыв глаза и подняв голову, он уставился на собственный стояк.

— Ага.

— Жизнь налаживается! Ура! Я так скучал по члену!

Жизнерадостность Поттера по утрам была по-прежнему невыносимой. 

— Конечно, член ведь — основной источник веселья, — проворчал Снейп, но не смог скрыть довольной ухмылки. — Действительно получилось!

Гарри уже успел вскочить и расхаживал вокруг кровати, то оглядываясь на себя в зеркало, то вертя в руках разные предметы со столика, будто видел их в первый раз. 

Северус сел, опустил ноги на пол. Шкура перед кроватью была приятной, но…

— Где, черт возьми, мои ботинки? Мерлин, я что, оставил их в Хогвартсе? Видимо, совсем мозги отшибло.

— Думаю, мы не стали готовиться, чтобы не разочароваться в случае неудачи, — ответил Гарри. — О, а у меня есть тапки. С зайками, — его голос похолодел. — Только я в них не влезаю. Но, с другой стороны, их можно трансфигурировать…

— Значит, нормальной одежды у нас снова нет, — вздохнул Снейп, подцепив с пола чулок и пропустив его сквозь пальцы. Гарри показалось, что на его лице мелькнуло сожаление. — Но без кофе я все равно никуда не отправлюсь. 

— Обойдемся футболками, в доме тепло.

Возясь с туркой, Северус ощущал на своей заднице пристальный взгляд Поттера. В конце концов он не выдержал и проворчал:

— Что, твое пристрастие к выпуклостям распространяется даже на плоские поверхности?

— Даже не думай оскорблять ее! — счастливо заявил Гарри и обхватил ладонями его ягодицы. — Твоя задница так же идеальна, как грудь, просто по-другому.

— Очень вразумительно, — фыркнул Снейп, но вырываться не стал. Пожалуй, он скучал по сильным горячим ладоням Гарри. — Возвращаемся сегодня же. 

— Согласен. 

Сборы заняли не так уж много времени. Снейп с огромным тщанием запаковал все части своей передвижной лаборатории, реторты, доски, ступки. В отдельный ящик отправились ингредиенты. Цветные, яркие баночки и колбы, полные кремов, теней и сывороток, остались сиротливо стоять на полках, столиках и тумбочках.

— Ты что, не возьмешь их с собой? — Гарри почему-то стало грустно.

— За каким Мерлином мне понадобится в Хогвартсе отбеливающий крем или пудра, Поттер? — изумился Снейп. — У тебя разве осталось желание прихорашиваться?

— Нет, но… ты столько трудился над ними…

— Все рецепты записаны, так что я всегда смогу воспроизвести для тебя согревающую мазь, — протянул Северус.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — проворчал Гарри, — можно подумать, я такой мерзлявый.

— Как ты помнишь, у нее есть и другие применения, и я бы с удовольствием поэкспериментировал в… нормальных условиях, — бровь Снейпа вопросительно поднялась.

— Договорились! — в своем настоящем облике Гарри не краснел, а только радостно ухмылялся в ответ на непристойные намеки. — Знаешь, мои вещи готовы… Я полетаю еще разок, ладно? 

Закончив с упаковкой, Северус закутался в мантию и вышел на крыльцо. Влажные доски крыльца холодили босые ноги. Глядя, как Гарри стремительно спускается на своей метле, а за его спиной зеленеют огромные ели, он ощутил, что жизнь продолжается. Он был счастлив здесь целый месяц, и сейчас они отправлялись домой. Он вспомнил величественный водопад, шоколадные пирожные, собственные изобретения и маггловские детективы. Интересно, у него хоть когда-нибудь будет настроение заняться изучением свойств вытяжки сельдерея? Время и проклятие изменили его: теперь он видел все не таким, как раньше. Мир стал новым, оставаясь старым.

Гарри поднялся на крыльцо и протянул ему руку. Его лицо было лицом незнакомца, и Северус подумал, что, возможно, никогда не знал его, настоящего Гарри. И не знал, возможно ли это вообще — полностью узнать другого человека.

— Мы все те же, но мы изменились, да? — сказал Гарри, будто в ответ на его мысли.

— Люди меняются каждый день, — Северус сжал его пальцы.

— Да… я чувствую… Но после всего этого… Знаешь, мне кажется, что я никогда не буду прежним. Но пока мы помним друг друга, меня все устраивает, — кивнул Гарри. 

Некоторое время они просто стояли молча, держась за руки, глядя друг на друга и по сторонам. 

**

Мышонок в новой клетке обосновался в гостиной, рядом с баром. А вечером Гарри обнаружил в спальне их красную шкатулку. Не в силах совладать с любопытством (на свою память он не полагался), он устремился к ней, желая сравнить параметры, которые придал Северус их игрушкам, с собственными. Но, едва открыв, замер и улыбнулся. Пластмассовый помидор, наполненный кремом, пристроился в шкатулке с членами. 

Гарри подумал, что, возможно, будет скучать по Еве. Хотя это было глупо — ведь Ева и была Северусом. Но ее туфли, точные движения карандаша, которым она подводила глаза, немелодичное мурлыканье… Гарри решил, что, когда соскучится совсем сильно, — купит ей чулки. Возможно, с вышитыми вокруг шва змейками, которые переплетаются и иногда перемещаются, образуя узор: от Гермионы он слышал, что на Диагон аллее открылся новый магазин волшебного белья. Купит и отдаст Снейпу.

Услышав шаги, он закрыл шкатулку — сегодня ее содержимое было им ни к чему.

А сюрпризы, которые ему мог преподнести платяной шкаф Северуса, могли подождать до завтра.


End file.
